


Burning Down The House

by Hufflepuff0220



Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hogwarts Graduate, My Very Own Version of Charlie Weasley, No Strings Attached, Post-Hogwarts, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer 1991, is it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff0220/pseuds/Hufflepuff0220
Summary: During their graduation-celebration trip, Charlie had a dream about her.The one which made him had to take a cold shower soon afterwards.But then again, he's not the only one who wants to play with fire.
Relationships: Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Series: Everyone has their own HPHM universe, this one is mine. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877911
Comments: 48
Kudos: 30





	1. A Bomb That Being Dropped

* * *

_Ooh so baby lets get it on / Drinking wine and killing time / Sitting in the summer sun / You know I wanted you so long / Why do you have to drop that bomb on me?_   
_Jamiroquai – Seven Days in Sunny June_

* * *

It’s the summer after they graduated from Hogwarts.  
Charlie is going on a beach trip to celebrate with his friends.  
One of them was of course the famous Curse-Breaker girl whom he knew since their first year.  
Being introduced by Bill who taught both of them how to duel, they always practicing together every time they were going to face another Cursed Vault quest.  
They also spent so much time being opponent on Quidditch matches.  
He’s in his red lion robe, she’s in her yellow badger.  
They make a great opponent every time they face each other.  
“Hey curse-breaker, catch!” Charlie shouted and sent a bottle of firewhiskey flying over her.  
She caught it easily and glared.  
“Good one!” Charlie raised his thumb, appraising her still good reflex long after they out of Quidditch practice.  
She run to where Charlie stands after putting the drink and everything Charlie thrown at her before at the picnic table, letting Penny set them up, while Tonks and Tulip are busy setting the campfire, and the boys, Ben, Barnaby, and Andre, are setting up the charmed tent.  
“Don’t you get bored calling me that?” She rolled her eyes.  
Charlie grinned.  
“Need help?” She pointed with her chin to all the things in front of him.  
"Nah I’m good. Jae helped me already.”  
“Where is he?” She asked.  
“You know him, vanished to do this and that, coming again whenever he pleases.” Charlie shrugged.  
“Well, I know more than enough.” She sneered then smiled.  
Charlie looked at her silently until she stared back at him.  
“You’re good?” Charlie asked, hesitant to be more clear that he was asking about her recent relationship with Jae.  
No one know why they broke up, they both keep silent and act like there’s nothing ever happened.  
They just put-on like they used to be before they even date.  
That was what concerning him more.  
“Of what? Being in this trip with Jae?” She tilted her head to the side, exactly know what he was pointing at.  
“Yeah.” Charlie stared.  
“Chill Char, I’m good. This is a long-awaited trip for all of us, I won’t let some broken hearted ruined it.” She scoffed.  
Charlie continued to look at her, try to see underneath if she was telling the truth.  
“What would you want to do anyway if I said I’m not fine? Do you want to ‘soothe’ my moving on?" She smirked mischievously.  
Charlie was unsure if she was flirting him or she was just joking around.  
“Don’t tease me like that, you don’t wanna mess with a sleeping dragon do you.” Charlie rolled his eyes but tried to follow her up instead.  
She laughed and patted his back while say, “Don’t worry Char, I’ve known you too long for us to have a thing.”  
Charlie feels the place she pat him burned whereas sting suddenly sneaks into his heart.

That night, they were going at their all on partying, drinking, burning stuff, all those things people usually do at a campfire on a beach all night long.  
As the dawn neared, all of them have no more energy left and everyone had doze off scattering outside the camp.  
For a moment there was a very quiet atmosphere around with only the sound of crackling fire was heard.  
Then a loud bang abruptly heard and Charlie felt someone fell upon him.  
He grunted and rolled to his side when that someone move right away from top of him.  
“Can’t you apparate more precisely not to land on my body?” Charlie whine in pain as Jae tried to pull him up.  
“My bad.” Jae scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty.  
"Where have you been, mate?" Charlie asked instantly after he finished yawning.  
“You know, this and that, trying not to get caught in between.” Jae shrugged, averting his gaze.  
“Whatever.” Charlie scoffed.  
He then scanned the area, sighing at the sight of his friends lying around everywhere on the sand.  
“Help me take them inside the tent, will you.” Charlie pointed with his head to their sleep-like-dead friends.  
“Sure.”  
Charlie sees that Jae automatically walked toward her to picked her up, yet he halted and picked Tonks instead.  
“Pick her up please.” Jae muttered, trying to sound strong but Charlie can really see the fog in Jae's eyes.   
Charlie knows that Jae wasn't alright and he should nip the bud of his growing feeling toward her.  
But deep down his heart, he secretly wish she meant what she said beforehand, that she was okay and moving on from Jae.  
When Charlie pick her up, her hands are stroking his dick through the fabric, sending a shockwave to his brain.  
He knew that it was just an accident but he can’t stop shivering to it lasting effect.  
He hold her tight all the way inside the tent to the girls room while Jae are outside picking their other friends, putting her cautiously to her bed.  
Then, without opening her eyes, her hand stroked Charlie’s face, tracing down to the side of his body, stopped right on top of his dick, squeezing it.  
“Bye Charlie.” She giggled and turn her back.  
Charlie burned his face.  
THAT definitely wasn’t an accident.


	2. A Dream To Be Redeemed

* * *

_I seen her eyes and yet she got me shining / Oh, she really did like no one ever did / I’ve seen ‘em fall and yet she made the call / And so much in my dream, you never can redeem._   
_Milky Chance, Jack Johnson – Don’t Let Me Down_

* * *

She look straight into his eyes.  
Her arms surround Charlie’s shoulders while sitting on top of his body, stark naked.  
Slowly, she slides lower.  
Wetness leaking from her cunt, leaving a hot trace in Charlie’s bare body.  
She stopped at his thigh, smirking mischievously.  
Charlie breathed heavily, more than he usually be.  
His eyes are following every moves she make with no anticipation.  
He lift his head a little, use both of his elbows to support his upper body so he can get a clear view of her doing.  
Charlie sweated, dizzy by his arousal.  
She held his hard-on dick, stroking it up and down slowly.  
She nuzzled his balls then pressed the back of his balls nearing his arse hole with her soft finger playfully.  
She licked him from the base of his dick, along to the side of the shaft, up to the tip, and put it all inside her mouth.  
Her breasts was bouncing as she moves back and forth while sucking his dick, much for Charlie’s eyes to feast.  
Charlie grunted as he feels that she sucked his pre-cum, swallowing it with a horny face.   
She then turned herself so that her arse was right in front of Charlie's face while her mouth was still sucking his dick, in a faster pace.  
She opened herself, letting Charlie view her wet cunt, silently asking to be tasted.  
Without being asked twice, Charlie dipped his tongue, greedily consumed her dripping fluid.  
He licked it to the up then back down, over and over again until she moaned ecstatically.  
She grind herself into Charlie’s face, asking for more.  
Her sucking movement was getting sloppier as her body gets hotter.  
Charlie turned her around, pushing her to be on below him.  
He kissed her hungrily, bite her ear then licked it, sucked the skin on her neck, leaving kiss mark everywhere on her body, fondle her breasts, trailing her skin with his tongue then stop at her bush.  
He move back a bit then push her leg open.  
He part the lips of her cunt with his finger, stroking her clit with his index finger till she moaned, thrust his middle finger in and out her cunt, slide another finger as her cunt gradually getting wetter.  
He then moves his fingers faster.  
She panted and moaned, harder and harder until she cum.  
Charlie then move down to her feet, licking her every toes, slowly climbing to her inner thigh.  
He rubbed her upper body from her side of tummy up to her breasts.  
Charlie started to dipped his tongue to her moist cunt while his hand are kneading her two beautiful breasts.  
She rolled her eyes to the ceiling, moaned in pleasure.  
Charlie pinched her hardened nipples then greedily suck one of it while the other are being caressed wildly.  
Charlie moves down back to her cunt, he thrust her cunt with his tongue, over and over again.  
Her hips are moving erratically with every thrust of Charlie's tongue.  
She squeezed Charlie’s arse then grabbed his ginger hair as she whimpered ecstatically.  
Charlie can’t hold back any longer, hearing her letting out ravishing sound like that.  
He took his mouth off then with a hard thrust he put himself deeply to her cunt, leaving her moaning more pleasurably.  
Charlie’s eyes widened and his mouth opened as he sees her breasts bouncing beautifully when he started to thrust her cunt in and out.  
She retaliate by squeezing his dick with her cunt.  
Charlie feels like he will explode anytime now as he thrust deeper and faster while she slam herself to him harder.  
They moaned together as they feels the peak are getting closer.  
As the shockwaves comes, Charlie burst his cum inside her while she clenched her nail through his back, her cunt spasmed as they come rhythmically together.   
Then Charlie jolted awake.  
He suddenly sit upright.  
His eyes was open wide and his breath was running out.  
His thigh was wet and his pants was sticky.  
He closed his eyes, grunting to himself.  
His hands then frustratingly mess his own bed.   
He then slammed his body, laying back onto the bed.  
He ruffled his own hair, cursing in his heart.  
 _Bloody hell, I’m doomed._


	3. A Wicked Witch

* * *

_Oh razorblade, that’s what I call love / I bet you’d pick it up and mess around with it if I put it down / It gets extremely complicated / Anything, to forget everything._   
_The Strokes – Razorblade_

* * *

The sun is already high in the sky when Charlie heard his friends whine as one by one woke up and feeling the hangover.  
He already cleaned himself by a cold shower, thanks to the dream he had before, walking to the kitchen to have some water when he saw Jae and her already there.  
“Ugh, this headache is killing me.” She grunted, snapping her head to the island table in front of her.  
“Here.” Jae hand her a small vial that she accepted and drink without asking.  
Jae then rise and walked to the stove, stirring whatever he was making that smells so good, causing Charlie’s stomach to rumble.  
“What was that?” Charlie asked.  
“What was what?” Jae asked back to him without stopping his movement in front of the stove.  
“The one she’s drinking and the one you’re cooking.” Said Charlie while sits beside her.  
“Her hangover cure.” Jae replied shortly while busy pouring what he’s cooking to a bowl.  
“You know me so well Jae.” She murmured while her head still attached to the island table.  
“Yeah right, like I know you just from yesterday.” Jae knock the top of her head with his cooking spoon.  
“Ouch!” She finally rises her head, rubbing the spot Jae knocked her, pouting.  
Charlie just sit there, observing their interaction.  
“Eat.” Jae put a bowl in front of her.  
“There’s plenty of it on the pot, suit yourself.” Jae glanced to Charlie and shook his head to the stove.  
“I need to do something, I’ll be back later.” Jae started to walk out from the kitchen.  
“Come back faster mate, you already missed one party last night!” Charlie shouted as Jae waved him from far and vanished out.  
He silently watching her eating the soup that Jae left.  
“Go on, spit it out.” She said without looking at him.  
“I don’t get you both.” He shrugged and started walking to the stove to pour some soup for himself.  
“Well, I don’t think it’s something that a dragon freak like you would understand.” She sneered.  
“Hey! At least dragons won’t let me feel miserable.” Charlie turn around to defended himself, putting an act of dejected on his face.  
“You and your dragons. I wish I could be just as you are, see the world in a tainted rosy glass. Even dragons look harmful to you.” She sighed, looking a far, a blank expression was in her face.  
“Bloody hell, yesterday you said you’re okay.” Charlie raised his eyebrows, poked her shoulder with his spoon, already sitting beside her again.  
“Why are you and Jae poking me with spoon? I’m not food.” She glared at him and put an annoyed face.  
Charlie just looking at her waiting for her answer.  
“Well you know I was once sweet and innocent, then shit happened.” She laughs sarcastically.  
“And not everything I said was true, suit yourself in interpreting it.” She rolled her eyes then back stirring her soup.  
Quietness fall as they finished their meals.  
She rises from her chair and put the dishes in the kitchen sink.  
“Scourgify.” She enchanted the cleaning charm after pulling her wand from the back of her shorts then started to knock her wand on the kettle to make hot coffee.  
Charlie’s eyes are following her every movement, quietly admiring her.  
He can’t stop staring and started to lose himself deep on his thought.  
He started to remembering bits and pieces of the dream he had just the night before.  
She then turns her back and sits in front of Charlie, staring back at him.  
“Why are you keep looking at me?” She asked while moving her face really close to his face, putting her coffee aside.  
Surprised, Charlie raised his spoon to be in front of his face, trying to hide his thought from her.  
“Whoa hey, personal space here.”  
She giggled, leaned back in her chair, started sipping her coffee while her eyes looked straight to his eyes.  
Without breaking their eye contact, Charlie discreetly adjusted his pants that now have a slight tent.  
His focus has shifted from her relationship with Jae to what’s could be in for her and himself.  
Charlie kept wondering in his mind about her action last night when he put her to bed but couldn't raise any questions, confused about how to bring it up.  
Then he cleared his throat, started trying.  
 _Here’s goes nothing._  
“Are you really intoxicated that bad from last night?”  
“Do you have any interest in women at all?”  
Turns out they talk at the same time.  
“What kind of question was THAT?” Charlie retorted so fast, she hasn't even closed her mouth after saying her line.  
She laughs at his confused face.  
“What’s so wrong from my question? I’m just wondering.” She tilted her head playfully.  
“Maybe you interested in men?” She keeps pushing Charlie with another question.  
“Or maybe, BOTH? You. Naughty. Charlie.” She squinted her eyes, put one hand in front of her mouth, smirking mischievously behind it.  
“Crikey! Why are you suddenly interested in my sexuality?!” Charlie groaned, his eyes widening, and his mouth hanged open.  
He feels his face are heating up from embarrassment.  
“Oh, come on Charlie, I want to know.” She whines like a child, swaying herself on her chair.  
 _I don’t even know myself, I never seems interested of anyone until recently._  
Charlie whispered inside his own heart.  
“I wouldn't judge, I also have some dirty secrets of my own you know.” she tried to look as earnest as she can but couldn't help her sly smile to occured.  
“Beside I really want to know who could taste those abs that you hide under garment all the time. I still can’t believe it, like who in the world would bathe in their undergarment anyway. Maybe nobody but you.” She shakes her head, remembering their fifth grade moment when she has to follow every plot Peeves set to get the Cursed Portrait, one of it was using frog spawn soap at Prefect bathroom when unfortunately it was Charlie who use the bathroom back then.  
“Bloody hell!” Charlie closed his face with his hands trying to hide his reddened face since hearing her saying about feeling his abs makes his dream flash straight back into his mind.  
“Why are you being shy? It’s just me.” She laughed and try to peek between Charlie’s fingers to see his face.  
Charlie just groaned louder, leaving her laughing harder until she needs to hold her sick stomach from too much laughing.  
 _You have no idea._  
“So?” She asked again after she stopped laughing, leaning forward closer to him, unintendedly showing her cleavage under the v-collar shirt she's wearing.  
 _Oh no._  
Charlie glanced amongst his fingers, unblinking to beautiful scenery in front of him.  
He swallowed excessively.  
“So… What?” Charlie asked back very slowly while putting his hands down, his face now looked a bit tormented.  
She wet her lips, tilting her head to her side, looking at him alluringly.  
 _Don’t._  
Charlie could feel his bulge are growing again.  
“You're starting to be a crooked woman, you know that don't you.” Charlie brows is drawing together as his eyes squinted over her.  
“You bet I do.” She grinned cheekily.  
 _Okay._  
All of sudden Penny showed her head up in front of the kitchen entry.  
“Hey Charlie, have you seen… Oh, there you are... Come with me when you’re done, I need your help with something.” Penny’s gone in an instant after telling her intent.  
“Be there soon!” She shouted a bit then rise from her chair, enchanting the Scourgify again to clean up her coffee cup then move herself to go out to where Penny is.  
Charlie sighed, looked down, rubbing his head who suddenly feels heavy.  
Then, out of the blue, she shows up her head in front of the kitchen entry.  
Charlie rises in an instant, staring at her.  
“I forgot, thanks for picking me up last night. And for your info, I don't mind having another taste next time.” She whispered a bit, winked her eyes, and fled laughing.  
Charlie was dumbfounded.  
Now that he knew that she's quite sober when she rubbed him last night, he's gone bewildered.  
She really is wicked, and he is definitely bewitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes a bit long writing since I wrote this simultanously with "Opposites Attract".  
> FYI, she was the kind of person who drinks but not really lost her consciousness, yet she would have a really bad hangover afterward.  
> Hope you all enjoy reading it. 🙂


	4. A Hungry Wizard

* * *

_You were wrong for turning me on and on and on // You make it so hard // I’m waiting for something, always waiting / Feeling nothing, wondering if it’ll ever change / And then I give a little more // I have no defense / I know you’re gonna get me in the end / And I cannot pretend / I never wanna feel this way again. / I’m not falling in love with you / Till I get a little more from you._   
_Maroon 5 – Give A Little More_

* * *

It's already late in the afternoon when they're playing at the beach.  
Some of them goes swimming, some are just lazing around under beach umbrella.  
Charlie was with the second one.  
He was laying and sipping his coconut water when she crashed and sit beside him.  
“Why are you not swimming?” She questioned him.  
“Why should I?” He sipped another drink before he looked to his side where she belonged.  
His jaw dropped when he sees her.  
She was opening a black thin fabric that covered her, Charlie doesn’t even know what the hell is that, showing what’s underneath.  
“What are you wearing?” Charlie swallowed hard looking at her beautiful body.  
“Which one? This? Or this?” She waved the thin fabric in her hand that covered her not long before, then pointed at the one attached to her body.  
Charlie doesn't answer, still captivated at her look.  
“This is a kimono outer and this is a bikini. Have you not saw any of this, ever?” She continued her rambling, looked amaze at his gaze on her while she puts on some lotion to her skin.  
Charlie cleared his throat to cast away his awkwardness.   
“Don’t you think both shows too much skin? Tonks, Penny, and Tulip doesn’t wear that. And what are you putting on?” He frowned a bit.  
Charlie was rarely goes to the beach with much people around him before.  
And he usually wandered to the caves or remote area near the beach he visited, searching for dragons or anything closed to it.  
Moreover, his family has more men than women, so he rarely sees girls showing so much skin around him.  
In spite of all that, Charlie really amaze at how her body grown.  
She was pretty back then, she’s more beautiful by now with all those curves around.  
“You asked too much. Here, put this on my back.” She squinted her eyes and hand the lotion to him.  
“Wow, you look great!” Barnaby shout a compliment for her right when he’s back from swimming in the sea, standing right in front of them.  
“Thanks B, you look amazing too.” She stared at Barnaby’s abs.  
They grinned at each other while they exchanged glances.  
Charlie doesn’t know what the meaning of their glances but he feels uncomfortable seeing it.  
He scanned at Barnaby, he was wearing dark blue surf shorts and use nothing as a top.  
Then he looked around and sees that Andre and Ben are wearing shorts alike with Barnaby, with Ben using a beach shirt to covered his upper body.  
He glanced at his own clothes, a Peruvian Vipertooth t-shirt and a cargo shorts.  
Suddenly he felt out of place.  
“Char, I’m waiting.” Charlie snapped back to reality when she’s calling, her back is in front of him.  
Barnaby’s no longer in front of them, he probably dipped himself into the sea again, or maybe find some amusing creature and followed it around.  
Charlie hesitant at first but he started to rub her back anyway.  
“Hmmm, your hands feels good.” She said and hummed.  
Charlie's blushed at her words.  
He kept rubbing her in silence while she continued her humming.  
When he nearly finished applying the lotion, she suddenly turn around.  
“I know, Let me apply it to your cute face.” She widened her eyes in excitement.  
“Bloody hell!” Charlie shouted in surprise when she snatched the bottle, poured, and playfully put it on his face.  
“This can protect your cute freckles from being burnt by the sun.” She grinned.  
“Hey!” Charlie protested at the way she’s squeezing his face.  
“Here, hold it and squeezed it to my hands. I’m gonna put it on your body too.” She shoves the bottle to his hand.  
“Why would I need it? I don’t show much skin like you do.” He grumbled but can’t help feeling nervous by her touch at his upper arms anyway.  
She just smiled wickedly.  
Charlie was watching her doing closely when she started to put the lotion to his legs.  
Then he notice that her hands are slipping inside to his thigh from the bottom of his shorts.  
He cursed silently in his own mind, his heart beats faster at every move her hands makes in his thigh.  
She looked at him, still smirking.  
While Charlie is trying to contain his arousal from her touch, he saw Jae apparate near their enchanted tent and walked toward them.  
He gulped.  
“Uh, don’t you think we should stop? There’s Jae.” He pointed to Jae with his chin.  
“What does this have to do with Jae?” She stared at him blankly.  
“Why don’t you asked him to continue to put that lotion on you? I’m not finished yet before.” He let his hand, the one holding the lotion, hanged on the air in front of her.  
“He is currently banned from touching me.” She pouted and stopped rubbing his thigh, pulling her hands out from his pants.  
“If he does, I'll extend the ban period.” She murmured and snatched the bottle from Charlie’s hand.  
 _Well, that explained why he halted from picking you up last night._  
Charlie thinks to himself.  
“Hey. What did I miss?” Jae asked right away when he arrived next to them.  
“You should change clothes first, you smell like suspicious place.” She pretended to sniffed him from afar before walked away from them, still pouting.  
Jae rolled his eyes but turn his arse back to the tent anyway.  
Charlie just scratch his un-itchy head seeing their interaction then lay himself again on his reclining seat under the beach umbrella.  
Right when Charlie gets comfortable in his position, she came back to where Charlie is, smile widely.  
“Let's play beach ball with the others.” She pulls Charlie hand until he rises and dragged him over to where the others are standing.  
“Shouldn't we wait for Jae first?” Charlie asked while his fingers are tangling with hers.  
Somehow, he feels happy, get to hold hands with her.  
Without him realizing, his freckled face flushed a bit.  
“Let him be the reserve player or else.” She said without looking back at Charlie.  
Charlie felt a bit of a loss in his hand when she let go of their hands and moved herself a bit far from him to started the game.  
They were in the same team as Barnaby and Penny whereas the opposite team member was Andre, Ben, Tonks, and Tulip.  
Jae comes not long after the game started, already changed his clothes to a black surf shorts and an unbuttoned red beach shirts, showing his bare chest underneath.  
Charlie looks to her right away, wanting to see her reaction of Jae’s arrival.  
She was just staring at Jae, showing a face that Charlie unable to identify the meaning.  
“Watch out!” Barnaby reach for her from behind, lifting her up in the air like she was some damsel in distress who needs rescuing, which is true when it comes to a beach ball who strike right away at the place she was standing before Barnaby moved her aside.  
“Yes! Points for me! Jae you are the referee okay, note the points for us!” Tonks shouted happily while throwing her hands in the air.  
“Wow, thanks B.” She strokes Barnaby’s cheek and patted it a bit too long in Charlie's opinion, making Barnaby’s grinned funnily in Charlie's eyes.  
“You wanna play dirty huh Tonks, aiming at my body! Wait for my revenge! Come, game on!” She yelled and pointed at Tonks after Barnaby put her back to the ground while the pink haired girl high-five with Tulip, cracking together.  
The game goes on with so much shouting and laughing around.  
Sometimes Jae's in the game, substituting for Ben or Penny or Tulip, anyone who asked him to play so they can get some breather by being substituted.  
Charlie was in the game from the beginning to the end because he really enjoy the exercise so he doesn’t want to be substituted by anyone.  
Though it was far from close to the thrill he felt when he played Quidditch, it was really fun.  
The only downfall was he has to witness Barnaby flirting heavily with her, touching each other here and there shamelessly in front the others.  
“Oh come on, both of you, get a room!” Andre shouted and throw a towel at them.  
She and Barnaby just laughed at Andre reaction, walking away to the side with Barnaby holding her close to himself.  
Charlie felt his heart twitch a bit, seeing Barnaby hugging her from behind like that.  
Charlie glanced at Jae, who smiled calmly but staring sharply at her.  
Nevertheless, everyone seems oblivious of the way Jae gazed at her and Barnaby.  
Looks like everyone thinks Jae was fine with their break up since he always shows a poker face every time she flirts with someone.  
Everyone except Charlie.  
“Game over, Tonks team wins.” Jae announced then rise from his sitting position, grabbed several bottles of fire whiskey near his side and threw them at everyone on the winning team.  
Tonks, Tulip, Ben, and Andre are toasting to each other with the fire whiskey on their hands.  
"You guys may excel at playing Quidditch but you both sucks at this beach ball game!” Tonks pointed to Charlie and her then roared in laughter with Tulip while Ben and Andre just grinned.  
Charlie is pulling her back up from the sand, she was sunk there when she tried to hit back the ball from Tonks.  
He catch her from behind, her arse was accidentally touching his dick.  
She looked up and stared at him, Charlie just stared back.  
Then, while the others are putting their attentions to Tonks, she smirked and grind herself to him.  
Charlie swallowed hardly when the thin fabrics she wears stick to his shorts, leaving a tingling feeling inside.  
“Laugh all you want Tonks, I’ll get back at you later!” She replied to Tonks after she stand firmly by herself, not leaning to Charlie anymore but still holding on his hands.  
Charlie looks around, seems everyone doesn’t realized what she just did to him.  
She then let herself go from him, walking to pick up her kimono outer and wear it.  
“What’s at stake for the winning team?” Jae asked.  
“We haven’t thought about that. What do you suggest?” Tulip asked back.  
“How about they prepared a meal and do the cleaning afterward for all of us? I’m feeling a bit peckish after all those exercises. The sun already setting anyway, we need dinner soon.” Tonks rambling, smiling devilish.  
The others are agreeing with Tonks and all staring at her since they know she doesn’t fancy preparing a meal at all.  
“Fine.” She sneered, putting a mocking face.  
“Just be prepared if there's some ‘special’ meals for you.” She smiled back mischievously at Tonks, seems like revenge was on her mind.  
Tonks just grinned and stuck out her tongue to her.  
They were laughing and chatting all the way back to their tent, then everyone gone back inside their rooms right away to clean up themselves.  
After that, the winning team are lazing around at the common area inside the tent while the losing team are going straight to the kitchen.  
“Do you need help?” Jae comes and stands in between Charlie and her, his hair was still soaking wet from his shower.  
Penny and Barnaby cheers instantly at Jae’s offering while Charlie sees she is eyeing Jae suspiciously.  
“And what will I owe you after that?” She glinted at him.  
“You know what I want.” Jae smirked, his eyes staring at her with something Charlie’s unable to decipher.  
At times like this, being a late bloomer and a dragon lovers really doesn’t help him.  
He came to understand nothing when it’s about people interaction.  
“…” She peek at Penny and Barnaby and Charlie, silently asking with her eyes about what she should do.  
Charlie shrugged while Barnaby and Penny nodded excitedly cause everyone already know that Jae is a wizard in the kitchen.  
“Well, since this isn’t my expertise, I’ll give the spotlight to you.” She finally said, gave in.  
Jae grinned and took the lead right away, asking every one of them to do this and that.  
Soon, the delicious smells are spreading around.  
“I knew it! There’s no way your cooking will let out a smell this delicious. It must be Jae. You cheater!” Tonks yelled with a mischievous smirked and tickled her right away after she’s coming into the kitchen.  
“Hey! You belittle me too much there! For the record, I don’t cheat, it’s Jae who offered to help and I do assist him in preparing!” She tried to defend herself but can't stop herself from laughing at Tonks ticklish fingers anyway.  
Andre, Ben, Tulip then came along hearing the ruckus, and of course because of the inviting smells that makes their stomach rumbling.  
They all eat together in the long table, just like they always do back at the great hall.  
After they finished their meals, Tonks propose to play exploding snap at the common room to reminiscing their school days, with condition that the lose one has to drinks one full bottle of fire whiskey right away after the game and the one being drunk will be out of the game.  
They bet about who will stand the last while they going out the kitchen, letting the losing member of beach ball game cleaning up the mess after meals they made.  
After everything’s cleaned, Penny and Barnaby get out right away from the kitchen, excited to join the game with the others.  
She was getting ready to walk out too with Charlie, playfully playing shirts tugging with him, when Jae speaks.  
“Now, where’s my reward?” Charlie knows Jae was talking to her.  
Charlie looked at her, she rolled her eyes.  
“Not now, Jae.” She glanced at Jae.  
“We didn’t discuss about when before, have we?” Jae smirked.  
She sulked and look toward Charlie.  
“You go first Char, I’ll catch up later.” She turned herself and goes around to Jae.  
“Let's go somewhere else, okay?” She speaks as she walked.  
Jae grinned at her then ruffled her hair off when she arrived at his side.  
“Do it once again and I add more time to your ban period.” Charlie still heard she hissed before she walked to the outside of the back of the tent from the kitchen.  
“Chill, love.” Jae comes walking behind her, laughing.  
Somehow Charlie felt uneasy seeing them together but he tried to pushed it by keeping in mind that she wasn't even his to begin anyway.  
So he joined the others playing the exploding snap, trying to stop his mind from wondering to where she goes with Jae.  
However, Charlie can’t retracted himself from looking to the window unconsciously every now and then.  
“I can’t stop noticing, why did you keep weirdly looking at the window, Charlie?” Andre ask him after watching for a while.  
“Now that you mention about weird, seems like we are missing 2 weirdos here.” Tonks stated, counting everyone surround her.  
“Looks like we all know who's missing.” Penny replied.  
“I see them up to the hills at the back of this tent when I go to the kitchen to pick more fire whiskeys for us not long ago.” Ben added more information about those two.  
“Does it means they back together?” Tulip started gossiping.  
“I don’t think so. She flirts heavily with Barnaby this afternoon, impossible she’s doing it if they were back together.” Andre mocked.  
“What’s wrong with flirting with me? I just did what we always did back at school. Jae did it too.” Barnaby scrunched his eyebrows, looking confused.  
“They dated until recently B, of course she flirted with Jae. As for you, I think she just did it out of habits. Somehow you both likes being flirtatious with each other after you went to the Celestial Ball together.” Penny tried to explained her observation to Barnaby.  
Charlie’s drinking his fire whiskey silently, listening to them, clearly not trying to answer Andre’s question, he seems to forget that he throw a question before anyway.  
Barnaby furrowed his forehead, seems he's thinking.  
“Really?! I thought Jae just like to flirt with her like I do. I didn’t notice they dated.” He said.  
“Blimey, B! You really need to put more attention to people rather than creatures.” Andre shakes his head.  
“Wait a minute, you said they dated until recently. Does it mean they already break up? I'm confused.” Barnaby widened his eyes, seems like the bulb in his head just connected.  
Everyone rolled their eyes at Barnaby conclusion.  
“So she’s single, right? Does she being touchy today meant she has hidden message for me?” Barnaby asked with excitement, not noticing everyone reaction from before.  
“Whatever.” Tonks scorned.  
“It’s already past midnight, leave the Cinderella and her prince charming problems aside, let’s just rest.” Tonks yawned and stretched her arms.  
“Jae is a prince charming? I want to be a prince charming too!” Barnaby said eagerly while everyone is up from their position and started to walked back to their rooms to rest.  
“Yes yes Barnaby, you’re a prince charming too. Now move your arse and go to sleep.” Tonks said indifferently.  
The lights in the tent are out, everyone already fall asleep.  
Charlie couldn't close his eyes, he’s moving restlessly on his bed.  
His chest felt tight in some such way, he understand not.  
He decided to go to the kitchen to grab some drinks then sit silently in the common room.  
Not long after, he sees her walking from distance then stand outside the tent with Jae.  
He sees Jae grinned then disapparate with a loud bang in front of her.  
She walked back to the tent alone.  
“Where have you’ve been?” Charlie asked right after she got in and closed the door.  
“Blimey! You surprise me!” She jumped in shock.  
“Sorry.” Said Charlie, feeling a bit guilty.  
“What are you doing in the dark like that?” She squinted her eyes and walked toward him.  
“...” Charlie doesn’t say a thing.  
“Char? Are you still there?” She snapped her fingers in front of his face while trying to get comfortable sitting beside him.  
“Where did Jae leaves to?” He asked again.  
“How should I know?” She shrugged her shoulder and lay her head back.  
“What are you drinking? Share it with me.” She held out her hand, asking Charlie to give her what he was drinking.  
Charlie gives her his bottle.  
“Fire whiskey? Are you all drinking while playing exploding snap before?” She rises her head a bit to sniff the bottle before sipped it.  
Charlie nodded.  
“Where did you go with Jae earlier?” He repeats his unanswered question.  
She stared at him for quite some time.  
“Why did you want to know?” She asked him back, looking curious.  
“Nothing, I just.. I want to asked Jae, his recipes.” Charlie nervously made excuses to cover up his real intention.  
She cracked in laugh.  
“Like I would believe your lame excuses.”  
Charlie face turned red.  
Luckily there aren’t any lights up so he’s pretty sure she can’t see his crimson face unless from a very close distant.  
“What’s up with you, Char? You've been acting very strangely toward me today.” She scrunched her eyebrows but looks amused.  
“I.. don’t know..” He replied hesitantly, looked troubled.  
She said nothing at his answer, just staring at him.  
Charlie felt awkward.  
She then throw away her slippers to the ground, put her legs crossing inside her knee length summer dress, sit facing Charlie on the sofa.  
“Okay, I’ll answered all your questions if it will give you peace of mind. Ask me anything.” She volunteered herself.  
Charlie steal a glance at her.  
“I.. just want to know what you did with him. Is it wrong?” He muttered.  
“It’s okay. We didn’t do anything, just talking about our unfinished business, that’s all.”  
“But why did you go for a long time if it’s just for talking?” He asked.  
“I don’t think Jae and I went that long.” She looked up, seems she's counting the time in her mind.  
“Then why didn’t you both just talked about your business in front of me when we were in the kitchen together? Or did you both get back together again so you don’t want to be around me anymore?” He really can’t stop himself from shooting all of the questions in his mind now that she gave him the chance.  
Seems like all the fire whiskey he drank before she came making him bolder in spitting nonsense.  
Her mouth was hanged open at the last question he asked.  
“By any chance, Charlie.. Are you jealous?” She widened her eyes.  
“No, I’m not!” Charlie unintentionally shrieked a bit, making her cackled at his reaction.  
“It’s just.. You touched me here and there since yesterday. I... I... Why did you touched me if you still go with Jae and touched Barnaby too?” He rambled and sulked.  
She giggled at his words.  
“I thought you can only get excited over dragons Char, turns out that you can still feel something toward my touch too, huh.” She grinned.  
“Didn’t I already told you, don’t mess with a sleeping dragon?” Charlie glanced at her and grumbled, he lay his head on the top of the sofa he sat on.  
“But it seems that dragon’s also wants to mess with the little bird over here.” She talked referring to her Animagus form while her fingers are reaching Charlie’s waist to tickled him.  
“Bloody hell! This is why I don’t get a hold about people. Maybe my real companion in the future will really be just dragons.” The corners of Charlie’s mouth are turning down as he tried to escape her ticklish strikes.  
She laughed at his conclusion, and at the way he glared at her.  
“Hey, Char.” She called at him, still giggling.  
“What?” Charlie still sulking.  
“I can’t help you in navigate feelings, I have my own mess to deal with. But I may help you if you want to try something else.” She smirked playfully.  
Charlie tilted his head and stares at her.  
She was still sitting on his side, her legs are still crossing beneath her summer dress but now her arms are spread open.  
“Let's hug first, shall we, dear best friend?” She grinned.  
Charlie lifted his head at her words, reluctantly move his body closer to her.  
She took Charlie’s hands, pulled and putted it around her waist so that his upper body are facing hers.  
Then she throw her arms around his shoulders and patted his head so his chin are resting in her shoulder.  
Charlie doesn't let out any objection, he even nudged his nose to her hair, inhaling her scent.  
They do hugged once in a while, usually when they celebrate something, or when one of them need some consolation.  
But they never touched each other like what she did since they started this trip before.  
Touches that steadily building a tension inside his heart, and his pants.  
“So, Charlie, let me tell you something. Truth is, a best friend can also be someone to satisfy your curiosity. And by that, I mean any kind of curiosity.” She whispered to his ear, he didn’t see that she’s smirking wickedly.  
Charlie then back himself a bit so he can see her face.  
She’s grinning, with a look that Charlie doesn’t get what is the intention she’s making.  
He take the fire whiskey in her hand, drinking it hurriedly to shoved away his tenseness.  
Then, she shock him with her question.  
“Do you want to snog?” Her eyes glinted with mischief.  
Charlie coughed and choked.  
“…” Charlie doesn’t say a thing, he just stared at her eyes and her lips, back and forth.  
She take away the fire whiskey in his hand, putting it on the ground near the end of the sofa they sit at.  
“If you keep silent like that, I will take it as a yes.” She’s moving her face forward in a very slow pace, smirking.  
Charlie stiffened in his position, his heart pounding loudly.  
She stopped midway through, he can see the corner of her lips twitch a bit before closing her eyes, then she moves forward and stick her lips to his.  
Charlie’s burnt.  
She started nibbling his lips leisurely, her hands are touching the side of Charlie’s face.  
He begin to enjoy the kisses she gave, so he’s imitating her gesture, nibbling her lips too.  
Charlie felt his lips gradually puffed from all the sucking they made.  
Then she licked his lips and inserted her tongue when Charlie’s opened his mouth a bit for air.  
His instinct tells him to mirrored what she does, so he did.  
Their tongue tangled wildly right after.  
His hands moved itself trailing from her waist up to her back then stopped at both of the side of her neck, his thumbs are rubbing the back of her ears.  
Bit by bit, he sense his tenseness switched to arousal, his pants are bulging and his whole body emitting heat.  
She lowered her hands, her fingers are trailing the side of his body from outside his t-shirt and stopped at his shorts.  
Her hands rubbed his skin gently, from the top of his knees up to his thighs, making his shorts gone up.  
Charlie impulsively shift his hands to her breasts and graze it from outside the dress.  
“Mmm..” She moaned softly.  
One of her hand now stroking his dick from outside of his shorts.  
Charlie cleared his throat at her progressively actions.  
While their mouth are still busy with the activities from before, Charlie lift his arse, unintentionally thrust his dick to her stroking hand.  
She froze all her doing at his gesture.  
“Don’t stop.” Charlie's squealed, his voice gone deeper by his arousal.  
“You want more?” She whispered, their lips are still locking at each other but not moving.  
Charlie doesn’t let any sound coming from his mouth.  
The only tune coming from him was his huffing and puffing.  
“Tell me, do you want more, Charlie?” She pressured him.  
“Yes.” Charlie finally managed to let out an answer between his heavy breathing.  
She let go her lips from Charlie’s and smiled desirably.  
She guided his fingers to the buttons in front of her dress.  
“Open it.” She commands.  
Charlie did as he told, he undo all the three buttons of her top dress.  
He could see her pale yellow undergarment from the part of her dress that he had just unraveled.  
She noticed his unblinking stare at her breasts wrapped in her undergarment.  
“Do you want to touch it?” She asked with a hush alluring tone.  
Charlie nodded.  
She leaned her chest toward Charlie, bending slightly, inviting him to touch.  
Charlie's hands began to rise towards her breasts.  
Just as his hands were hanging in the air, they both heard the sound of someone moving out from the room.  
She quickly lay down and pick some cushions to hide herself while Charlie’s sat stiffly facing the other way so she was covered behind him.  
“Hey. What are you doing, mate?” Someone asked Charlie from a far.  
It’s Barnaby.  
“Nothing. Just finished drinking.” Charlie replied to him, his voice is still hoarse from his activities with her just a second ago.  
"Yeah, I'm thirsty too." Barnaby left to the kitchen with sleepy face and eyes half closed.  
Charlie slumped at the sofa right after Barnaby left.  
She rises from her position, her front dress still unhitched.  
“I guess that’s the end of our adventure for tonight.” She whispered and grinned.  
Charlie just stared at her blankly.  
He hasn't recovered from his arousal.  
“Good night, Charlie.” She kisses him lightly on his lips.  
“Have a nice dream.” She smirked naughtily, snatched her slippers, then retracted herself to the girls room.  
Charlie stared at the way she's gone to.  
He finally feels something toward someone.  
And it’s her who make it happens.  
Charlie now craved for things that he only wants to be satisfied by her.  
Right when the silhouette of her was out of Charlie’s sight, a resolution came into his mind.  
This wicked witch ignite a flaming hunger inside him, he’ll definitely going to go all the way and burned her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27092020  
> I had an urge to change the song for the past weeks and I can't held it anymore, sorry.  
> Also, there's some minor change at the end of this chapter.  
> That's all, hope I don't change my mind again. 😂  
> Cheers and stay safe.


	5. A Fire That Burns

* * *

_Watch out, you might get what you’re after / Cool babies, strange but not a stranger / I’m an ordinary guy / Burning down the house / Hold tight, wait till the party’s over / Hold tight, we’re in for nasty weather / There has got to be a way / Burning down the house!_   
_The Used – Burning Down The House_

* * *

Today is the third day of their beach trip.  
Charlie wake up at the usual hour like he used to even though he only slept a bit the night before.  
He stretched his body for a while then rise and take a fast shower before moving himself to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
When he arrived, Penny, Ben, Tulip, and Jae are already in the kitchen.  
“Oh, Hi Charlie. How’s your sleep?” Penny greeted him cheerfully.  
“It’s fine. How’s yours?” Charlie replied to her while nod his head to the others as a greeting.  
“It’s great. Waking up to the smell of the sea was wonderful.” She’s excitedly answered.  
Not long after Andre, Barnaby, and Tonks came to the kitchen too.  
“Wotcher!” Tonks yelled, greeting everyone energetically.  
Charlie stick out his head to the kitchen entry, searching for her.  
Then he saw her grinning from a far to him, walking to the kitchen and sit herself to his side, facing him.  
“Sleep well?” She glanced meaningfully while pulling a butter knife and a bread.  
Charlie stared at her, thinking about his resolution from last night.  
For starter, he doesn't plan to stay put when she’s teasing him.  
He’s not intending to let her be the upper hand anymore, at least not today.  
He moved his head closer to her, aiming for her ear.  
“If I said I don’t, what will you let me do to you?” Charlie purposely whisper very close to her, letting his hot breath warmed her ear.  
She looked at him, her hand blocking her open jaw with the butter knife she’s holding, her eyes glistening with mischief.  
“We’ll see about that.” She finally said, smirking meaningfully.  
She then turned around, sitting face forward to the others.  
“So, what will we do for today?” She started asking about what they were going to do after breakfast right away, looking at everyone.  
“My grandma said the view are very beautiful from top, how’s about we fly around?” She suggested.  
The islet itself was one of her grandmother very close friend property.  
She gets to use it since she made an agreement about something to her grandma, she doesn’t tell so they all didn’t know what the promise was.  
“By what? We came here using Portkey. There’s no brooms around.” Tonks replied.  
“We could just accio-ing our brooms.” She shrugged her shoulders.  
“Yeah, and let muggles see brooms, in the sky, flying on its own.” Jae scoffed.  
She glared at Jae.  
“What? I just stated the fact.” Jae flatly said while handing a cup of coffee in front of her that she accepts while muttering thank you.  
Jae then sit beside her, drinking his own coffee.  
Again, Charlie just stared at their interaction.  
“But I miss flying in a flock.” She whined, stirring her coffee.  
Charlie got an idea on his head and he’s not wasting any time to make use of it.  
“You can fly around at The Burrow with me and my siblings later after this trip if you want to.” Charlie invited her to come to his house.  
He intends to extend their rendezvous before he had to flown to Romania starting his Dragonologist career and she begun her Curse-Breaking training at Egypt before being sent to who-knows-where by Gringotts.  
“For real? I can?” She glanced quickly at Charlie, her eyes widened.  
“Yeah. I’ll tell mum and dad that you’ll came along home with me.” Charlie replied while chewing his sandwich, trying to look cool in front of her.  
She indeed spent a few times staying at The Burrow for holidays at their school period, so she was known well by the Weasleys.  
Charlie glanced at her, she was practically dancing in her seat hearing his words.  
His lips are forming a subtle smile since he can’t help himself from feeling excited too, seeing her like that.  
“Don’t back up at your words, you’ll be dead if you do.” She pointed her bread knife at Charlie.  
“I won’t.” Charlie chuckled at her threat.  
“How about the others? Anyone would like to come too?” She asked and looked all over.  
Everyone replied at the same time, making her try hard to listened each of their answer.  
Turns out that they all have other business to attend after this trip related to each of their future career.  
Except Jae who clearly stated that he’s not interested, resulting another glare coming from her and another ‘what’ response coming from Jae.  
“Looks like it will be just me Char, is it okay?” She asked.  
 _Even better._  
Charlie whispered inside his heart.  
“It’s okay, my siblings are more than enough to make any flying maneuvers anyway.” He grinned.  
“Yeah, you’re right. Then when we go back after this trip, let me make a quick stop at my grandma’s house to borrow some brooms to take to The Burrow with us.” She responded with a bright smile in her face.  
Since her grandfather passed away when she’s about to begin her education at Hogwarts, her grandmother moves to stay with their only child, her mother.  
Hence, her grandparents house was left empty almost all the time and become a place to put rarely used things by their family.  
“I’ll accompany you then. I bet all my siblings will be thrilled to fly with you.” Charlie replied.  
“I can’t wait to meet all of them, especially Ginny. Last time I slept over we played dress up games till past midnight, it was so much fun.” Her eyes looking a far and smiling while reminiscing the exact moment.  
“Don’t teach her any of your wicked things.” This time it was Charlie who pointed his butter knife, warning her.  
She burst in laugh.  
They all chat around for some time after while eating their breakfast before they then decided to explore the islet by foot.  
The surrounding of the islet turns to be very beautiful indeed.  
The first thing they passed through when they started to climb uphill from the back of their tent was a small cabin made of logs of woods with a tropical gazebo up front.  
Inside the gazebo was two beach bed with a small table in the middle of it.  
“Is that your grandma’s friend cabin?” Tulip asked.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Why we stay in a charmed tent instead of using it? It looks fancy though it’s small.” This time it was Penny who get curious.  
“Yeah, it is indeed fancy when we get in it last night.” Jae looked at her and smirked.  
Charlie glance at her as soon as Jae finished talking.  
She shook her head and looked at Jae accusingly.  
“You intentionally say things that could lead to misunderstanding.” She grumbled.  
“You can use the cabin and you used it for yourself? How sly are you.” Andre scorned.  
“Hey, I’m not that hideous. I was being asked by the owner to check the cabin condition while we're here, Jae just accompanying me doing it.” She throw a death glare to Jae while Jae just laughing at her.  
“See? He’s laughing. He just wants to mock me.” She bend herself, took some sand, and throw it over to Jae whereas he dodge it easily and grinned at her.  
“So, why can’t we used it?” Andre asked further.  
“Don’t push your luck. I’m already grateful enough that they allowed us to use their islet to celebrate our graduation.” She shook her head.  
“Beside it can only hold up to 4 persons, I don’t want to break those logs by shoving all of you inside. My grandma would kill me if I do.” She added, making a neck slitting gesture.  
They continue their walk until they arrived at some ruins of something that looks like a very ancient building.  
“What was that?” Tonks asked, pointing her chin to the ruins.  
“I have no idea. My grandma only told me to not play near it ever since I was small.” She replied.  
“You came here a lot?” Ben enquired further.  
“I wouldn’t say I came a lot but yes I sometimes accompany my grandma when she’s gathered around with her friends here once in a while.” She answered while continue her walking up front.  
“Looks like you’re pretty close with your grandma, not like me and my grandmother.” Barnaby mumbled, his face looks sad.  
“Sorry for you B, but yeah you can say that.” She patted Barnaby’s back, looking at him sympathetically.  
Then, when he reciprocated by hugging her, she continues her walk with Barnaby clinging on her side.  
Charlie felt a strong dislike looking at them and having an urge to separated Barnaby from her.  
His eyes looked around at the sight of small-scale mangrove forest up front, searching for some creature to distract Barnaby.  
“Look, a Murtlap!” He finally saw something that will pull Barnaby away from her.  
“Where?” Barnaby let go of her and walked hurriedly to the place Charlie pointed at with everyone following him.  
“Wow, lucky me, seeing Murtlap in their natural living place!” Barnaby excitedly stated when they finally arrived at the coastal area of the mangrove forest.  
“Ah yes, I forgot to mention there are some magical creatures here. If I’m not mistaken there’s Billywigs, Bowtruckles, and Demiguises inside this small forest.” She furrowed her eyebrows, digging into her memories.  
“Really? I’ve never heard you tell me about it.” Jae scrunched his face, already standing on her side in an instant.  
“Why must I tell you that? Beside we never go to this islet together before now.” She looked up to him and shrugged.  
“You have a point.” Jae rubbing his chin, seems of he’s thinking something.  
“Don’t you dare adding any parts of them into your ‘uncommon collectible’ items. They are not ours.” She glared again at Jae.  
“Okay love, chill.” Jae chuckled, ruffled her hair, and put his arms on her shoulder before they walk forward together.  
Looks like she doesn’t ban him from touching her anymore.  
Charlie was observing their conversation while their friends are already scattered here and there, some goes searching for creatures, some looking at the plants, some are just standing still while looking around like he does.  
He slowly approaches her when Jae has gone exploring somewhere else.  
He bends a bit and halted around her ear before whispered from her back.  
“Are you both back together?”  
She jumped out of her crouching position from looking to a puddle of mangrove water in front of her and splashed herself by it.  
“Crikey! Why are you always surprise me like that?” She wiped out the mangrove water from her face using the bottom of her t-shirt, making her belly button shown just right on the top border of her short pants.  
“Sorry.” Charlie helped wiping her hair with his hands.  
“No, I’m not getting back together with Jae. I just lift up his ban as a reward for his help last night.” She grumbled her answer while straightening her t-shirt.  
Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Why are you sighing like that? You’re like an old man.” She looked at him in astonishment, the corners of her lips pulled up a bit, a curious smile spread in her face.  
“Nothing.” Charlie was embarrassed, he looked away, pretended to be looking for something on a tree beside him so she can't see his face flushed a bit.  
He heard she giggled so he steals a glance at her.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute, that’s why I keep you around.” She smiled and looked straight to Charlie’s eyes with a teasing gleam in her eyes.  
Now his face gone crimsons in instant.  
She laughs so hard at Charlie’s reaction, bending over up front, holding her stomach.  
The collar of the t-shirt she wore that's wide up to her shoulder was going down to her front by her shaking laughter, making Charlie could catch a glimpse of what’s inside from there.  
Charlie stared at the view for a while when she’s still laughing, then he begin to try turning the situation around.  
“You really should not tease me.” He’s slowly pulled both of her forearms until she rises straight and stand in front of him.  
He moved them to hide on the back of the tree at their side and pinned her there.  
“Unless you’re going to please me.” He stares sharply to her eyes.  
She stops laughing and stares back to Charlie, smirking defiantly.  
“I’m not teasing you, I’m letting you know of what you should foresee of coming.” She raise her chin up, clearly intended to provoke him.  
Charlie felt electrified by the way she looked at him.  
Her words ignite something inside him.  
It was such a strange feeling for Charlie, so new, but somehow he’s liking it.  
An arousal started to burned inside him, making Charlie having urge to touch her immediately.  
He looked at her eyes and her lips, back and forth, over and over again.  
Just when she open her mouth to start talking again, Charlie nibbled her lips right away.  
She stunned for a bit by Charlie’s sudden attack.  
Not long after, she reciprocated Charlie's kisses while wrapping her arms on top of his shoulders, pulling him closer.  
Charlie wrapped his arms on her waist, tugging her so their bodies are stick together in heat.  
This time it was him who slide the tongue first when they both opened their mouth for air.  
They were snogging really passionately, not caring about probability that one of their friends will see what they do there.  
Soon, he felt a rush of blood building a tent inside his pants.  
One of his hand started to travel to her front, embracing one of her breasts.  
His other hand then let her waist go and followed the action of the hand before, embracing her other breast.  
She sighed in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of Charlie’s hands massaging both of her breasts.  
Without warning, Charlie pulled the wide collar of her t-shirt down to her front.  
Then he stretched the cup of her bra aside with both of his hand, revealing her nipples to the air.  
Charlie stopped snogging her, stepped back a bit.  
His head looked down, staring at her naked breasts while her chest moving up and down rapidly.  
The sound of rustling leaves and the sound of waves from a far filled their ears as no sounds coming from any of them except their irregular breaths that echoed one another.  
Slowly, Charlie moves down to her breasts.  
He then lick one of her nipple, his eyes glanced up to see her reaction.  
She closed her eyes and started to moan.  
Her hands now on both sides of his head, stroking his hair.  
Charlie then sucked both of her nipples in turns.  
He can feel her grips are tightened on his hair.  
Charlie started to suck harder on both of her nipples, making her groaned in pleasure.  
Then, as she enjoy every moves that Charlie did to her, he sucked her skin right on top of her beating heart, leaving a deep kiss mark on her flushed skin of arousal.  
Charlie then raise himself, stand closely to her until his lips are just a few inches in front of hers.  
He stares into her with fire burning in his eyes.  
“Challenge accepted.” Charlie speaks with a hoarse voice, his desire has taken him completely.  
“Fighting fire with fire, huh.” She’s smirking lustfully, he can feel her hot breath as she whispered.  
“You’ve seen nothing yet.” Charlie eat up her lips again like a hungry man not having meals for days.  
He takes both of her arms and pinned it up on the tree behind her with his right hand.  
His left hand takes her right thigh up so her leg was at his waist, making their private parts touching against each other upon their clothes.  
His crotch already heating up, he can feel her cunt is burning too.  
He started to move his hips, rubbing her cunt with his dick through their pants.  
“I’m going to burn you, you wicked witch.” Charlie whispered to her ear before biting and licking it all over.  
His tongue tracing her skin from below her ear through to the middle of her collarbone while his hips continuing a thrusting moves to her.  
“Hmm, you sure know things that can knock me off my feet.” She whispered back to him, her voice are turning hoarse too.  
Looks like Charlie’s plan worked, she’s getting all turned on by his actions and his words.  
Yet, being pinned like that, she can do nothing to him except moving his cunt back and forth to feel his dick beneath their crumpled clothes.  
Charlie’s at the upper hand by now, and he’s ecstatic by the feeling he’s experiencing, having power over her.  
He stopped his kisses, retracted himself, looking at her all over.  
There’s an ‘I want more’ written clearly on her face.  
Charlie smirked, he managed to make the bulge in his pants to not getting any bigger and stay calmed.  
He already wait quite a long time to finally feel attraction to another person, he definitely can wait a little longer to vented his sexual tension.  
Charlie let her go from being pinned to the tree.  
Her mouth was opening without any sound, her eyebrows furrowed, her whole face showing confusion.  
“Just wait and see. When the time comes, I'll burst you into flame, together with me.” Charlie speaks in a very deep tone then he turned his back on her, walking away further.  
He can hear she groaned in her frustration.  
This time, its Charlie’s turn to grinned in satisfaction.


	6. A Turn On The Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title was derived from the expression of “the table have turned” which meaning was the situation has changed giving the advantage to the party who had previously been at disadvantage (Oxford English Dictionary).

* * *

_Allright, allright, it’s a hell of a feeling though // … there’s no such thing as getting out of hand // Don’t think I’ll ever get enough // This night is heating up / Raise hell and turn it up // Oh yeah, don’t threaten me with a good time._   
_Panic! At the Disco – Don’t Threaten Me with A Good Time_

* * *

“Race to the water! The last to dip is a loser!” Tonks roared while stripped her outer clothes and run toward the sea right when they neared the seashore where their tent was standing at.  
Everyone following her action lively, only Charlie who doesn’t stripped and jump to the sea full clothes on.  
“Oh, man! Now what’s at stake?!” Andre whined as he the last to dip caused by too much fashion things he must strip on his body.  
All laugh at him while making various victory styles.  
“Thank Merlin, I’m not the last!” She sighed in gratefully as she wiped her drenched face and hair, caused by her abrupt jump to the sea.  
She came second to last due to the long pauses she took for casting the incantation transforming her undergarment into bikini before taking off her outer clothes.  
“You planned this don’t you, Tonks?! Already wearing swimsuit underneath!” She yelled at Tonks, looking at her accusingly.  
“No, I’m not! We’re staying at the beach, it’s common sense to always be prepared with swimsuit!” Said the pink haired girl, grinning.  
“She’s right, I wear swimsuit too under my clothes.” Tulip responded.  
“You’re her best comrade, of course you will have the same thinking in mind.” She rolled her eyes at Tulip comments.  
“You should just jump without taking off anything like me if you want to win.” Charlie said haughtily as he comes second after Tonks, high-five-ing with Jae who comes behind him.  
Barnaby and Ben actually do the same things as Jae, only stripping their shirts, but Jae managed to sprint fast enough to be the third winner in this racing game Tonks created suddenly.  
She stared at Charlie with a mysterious gaze before opening her mouth to replied.  
“Yeah, and let you be seen as if someone has kicked you off the cliff then get wet completely for nothing. I wonder if that someone have guts to continues his doing.” She sneered.  
Clearly, she's throwing a silent dare at Charlie.  
Charlie smugly smile turn into a tantalizing one as he knew she’s referring to what they did in the forest just before.  
“I don’t wear a swimsuit, but my undergarment was made for sports so it’s kind of sensible for swimming.” Penny joined the conversation without realizing what’s behind the staring game between Charlie and the curse-breaker girl.  
“We’ll think about the penalty for Andre later. For now, let’s play!!!” Tonks start splashing water every where.  
Soon, it become a splashing war between them.  
The scorching heat of the sun and the chilling water of the sea doesn’t stop them from playing around.  
They even dive a bit after casting a spell so they can breathe underwater.  
After following schools of fishes and surrounding the coral reefs, they all take their times sunbathing on the beach bay.  
“I feel like I could do this all day long, seven days a week.” Barnaby took a deep breath, letting the fresh air of the sea fill his lungs as he lay down on his reclining bed and spread all his arms and legs.  
“I could do it for a whole year through, but my Pride of Portree can’t wait. Just you all see, in 5 years, Andre the reserved player will be the rocking star that lead them high into the sky.” Andre looked a far, talking ambitiously of his dream.  
“After everything we’ve been through at school, it’s really nice to have this kind of breather.” Ben added, also filling his lungs with the smell of the sea just like Barnaby did.  
Not long after, they went back to the tent to clean themselves up and rest properly in their rooms, leaving fallen asleep Andre and Barnaby with Charlie and her to watch them.  
After everyone left and he feels the other two staying are really asleep, Charlie rise from his bed and walked toward hers which was the farthest from the tent.  
He crouched at her side and whispered to her ear.  
“Are you asleep?”  
She tilted her head so she’s facing Charlie’s way and pull her shades under a bit, so her eyes shown right at the upper side of her shades.  
“After those intense building you made me feel? I doubt I can.” She said with wry amusement.  
Charlie could see through what she meant though she said it implicitly, that’s why Charlie couldn’t hold himself from grinning.  
“What did I do?” He pretended to be confused of what she said.  
“Don’t act like you don’t understand.” She stares meaningfully at Charlie.  
Charlie tries his best not to grin wider.  
“I don’t know what are you talking about. You should just sleep soundly like that lad beside you.” Charlie pointed at Barnaby with his chin.  
“Or do you want me to lay by your side and accompany you to sleep?” Charlie smirked at her.  
“Like I would want only that. We already slept side-by-side together countless time in History of Magic classes, Charlie.” She raises one corner of her upper lips, scorning him.  
Charlie crack-up in laugh.  
“I was just trying to support you. You do that for me all this time, it’s only natural I do the same for you.” Charlie poke fun at her gleefully.  
“What kind of support it is when a friend teases their very dearly friend and let them hang open in wanting something.” She pouted as she took off her shades and throw it carelessly to the sands under her reclining bed.  
Now Charlie can’t restrain his lips from forming a wide grin any longer, seeing her pouting like that.  
“Then what do you want me to do?” He asked.  
“What do YOU want to do to me, I think that would be more precise.” She taunted him.  
Charlie chuckled at her words.  
“For the record, it was you who proposed satisfying my curiosity. And since I don’t put my trust at random people, you should consider yourself lucky, having this kind of closeness to me.” Charlie smirked and continued his teasing, openly enjoy this new kind of interaction with her.  
She opened her mouth then closed it again.  
Her eyes glancing in various directions, seems like she was thinking.  
“Well, yeah, I did do that.” Looks like the thought of consequences of her own offering has just sink into her mind.  
“Never thought that you will be out of hand like this.” She glanced fiercely at Charlie whereas Charlie’s just grinned.  
“Move aside.” Charlie rise from his crouching position and lay himself on her side.  
She grumbled but she did what he asked anyway.  
He then wrapped his arms around her shoulder.  
Charlie feels confident.  
He’s now comfortable to have this kind of intimacy with her.  
She just stared at his hand on her shoulder.  
“What are you doing?” She rises her eyebrow.  
“Warming you up.” Charlie grinned and starts toying her again.  
Charlie's hand that was wrapping her shoulder pulled her closer to him while his other hand began to work his way down, trailing her skin from the side of her chest to her waist then stopped to rub her inner thigh.  
He dipped his tongue to her earlobe, making her shivers.  
“Seriously Charlie, now?” She whispered in surprise.  
“You asked for it.” Charlie licked her ear while his hands slipped to her arse, grabbing it hard.  
“Blimey, Charlie! At least put concealment spell first!” She scolded him with low-pitched voice.  
“I don’t want to.” He muttered under his now irregular breath.  
“Do you want the others to see you experimenting with me?” She asked with confused tone as Charlie flipped her body so she’s facing Barnaby’s bed while Charlie’s now spooning her.  
“Do I have to care?” Charlie said ignorantly as he slid one of his thighs between hers, letting his hand moved further from her arse to her cunt.  
His fingers now caressing her clit from behind.  
“Who are you? What have you done to my sweet Charlie?” She muttered as she closed her eyes and bit her lower lips, she’s clearly aroused.  
Slowly, Charlie’s fingers become wet by her liquid of pleasure.  
“I am your Charlie, the awaken one.” He muffled, his hoarse voice showed that he too, being aroused.  
“Oh, so finally I did make the sleeping dragon awake.” She stated, there’s pride in her saying, making Charlie feels itchy to mess her more.  
“Now you should bear the impacts of it.” Charlie bit the back of her neck, leaving her wailed as his teeth leaves mark on her skin.   
He then plunged his fingers into her cunt, making she quaver in pleasure as he moved it in and out repeatedly.  
“Come on, Charlie. Just do it already. You know what I want, and I want it A.S.A.P.” She whimpered as her hips started to fuck Charlie’s finger.  
“Such a fussy woman. But it’s up to me now, not you.” Charlie mumbled in her ear, letting his hot breath filling her ear, intending to ignite more of her desire.  
“I’m not fussy. I just want us to be happy, and naked.” She replied in between her sighing of lustfulness.  
Charlie swallowed hard at her words, he felt inside his pants is boiling.  
She glanced at him over her shoulder.  
“Remember when I said I want to know who can feel those abs of yours?” She asked.  
“Uh-huh...” Charlie exclaimed, his hand now moved from her shoulder to one of her breasts, kneading it from behind, making her sigh complacently.  
“Let me rephrase it. I want to feel all those abs of you. I want to lick that long hard member of you. I want to fuck you.” She hissed to him with voice full of carnal desires, savouring every touch Charlie did to her.  
Charlie raised his eyebrow yet strangely he likes every word she mouthed.  
“Now don't threaten me with good time.” Charlie voice change to be in a very deep tone, he sank into lust.  
She turns herself facing Charlie to responded yet Charlie smothered her with kisses straight into her lips.  
She opened her mouth a bit for air, but Charlie sees it as an opportunity to plunder her mouth, tasting every inch of her inside.  
As their kisses become more and more lasciviously, she slipped her hand inside his pants, grabbing his hard-on dick tightly, making Charlie let out a loud grunt.  
“Mhm, just as I expected...” She hummed beneath their kisses.  
“What did you expect?” Charlie retaliated.  
“You have a long, hard, thick thing I wanted.” She smirked lewdly.  
Charlie’s struck by her words, it poured fuel into his already burning desire.  
As she fondled Charlie’s dick intensely and his fingers keeps thrusting into her cunt repetitively, Charlie’s craving to have his way with her was getting worse.  
After quite a time of snogging and rubbing each other, they finally let go their lips, gasping for air.  
Their surrounding begins to get darker as the sun slowly leaving the sky.  
The rhythmic crashing sound of waves onto the sands was the only sound heard around, apart from the regular breathing of Andre and Barnaby who were still sleeping on their reclining beach bed near them.  
“Let’s just stop this game, shall we?” She whispered to him in a very hoarse voice.  
Charlie smile conceitedly, he indeed wants to take what they’re doing to another level but he wants to hear her begs for it.  
Seems he just found something interesting of himself.  
“What’s with that suspicious smile on your face?” She asked in the midst of her puffing breath.  
Devilish gleam appears on Charlie’s eyes.  
“You want it? Beg for it.” He dictated her maliciously.  
She stared at him blankly.  
Charlie waited for her response, still keeping both of his hands busy on her breast and her cunt, fondling both of it continuously.  
She closed her eyes, biting her lips, squirmed herself helplessly.  
"Fine. I gave up. You win. I want you to fuck me, immediately.” She said desperately, overpowered by her carnal needs.  
"What's the magic word?" Charlie smiled smugly while staring straight into her eyes.  
"Please?" She whined in despair.  
Charlie grinned contentedly.  
“Then, apparate us somewhere privately.” Charlie call the shots.  
She looks at him incongruously.  
“Well, what are you waiting for? Do it now.” This time, it’s Charlie who become the demanding one.  
She closed her eyes and let out a loud sighed.  
“Hold on to me.” She finally said with Charlie’s dick still in her hands while her other hands was reaching her wand beneath her beach bed.  
As the moon soared up high in the sky, they apparated with a loud cracking sound, engulfed themselves in the darkness of the night.  
Leaving sleeping Andre and Barnaby, and all their other friends, behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, where will they appear?  
> Let's wait and see.. 🤭


	7. A Promise Put Into Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like idioms, they charmed me.  
> I use another one as the source of this chapter title.
> 
> Definition of “put your money where your mouth is” : to show by your actions and not just your words that you support or believe in something.  
> https://dictionary.cambridge.org/amp/english/put-your-money-where-your-mouth-is

* * *

_She’s a loaded gun in my shaking hands / Am I in hell or the promised land? // When the beat goes on, she knows that nothing’s wrong / She goes down, like the setting sun // … you got to let me in / You can be the sinner and I’ll be the sin / I’ll take what I want and it’s easy to see, I got everything / She said (show me yours) I’ll show you what I got / (I’ll show you mine) When you tell me what you need / So put your money where your mouth is / Come on!_   
_Jet – Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is_

* * *

“Bang!”  
They appear out of thin air standing in a room without any lights on.  
She let herself go from Charlie for a bit as Charlie opened his eyes.  
“Lumos.” She cast the light spell and flicked her wands to turn on the night lamp, making the room to be in a dim, just enough to make them see each other figure.  
She throw her wand to the bedside table and started to take off Charlie’s t-shirt.  
“Where are we?” Charlie asked, his hands are up to make her easier in undressing him.  
“My room.” She answered nonchalantly while slipping her hands inside Charlie’s undershirt, trying to tug it off.  
“Seriously? You want to fuck me in your own house? With your parents around?” Charlie eyes widened in disbelief, yet his hands started to work his way into the bottom parts of bikini, grabbing her arse tightly.  
“Not there.” She scorned Charlie.  
Charlie raised his eyebrows, something came in his mind.  
“Your grandparents house?” He asked.  
She nodded, her hands now are slipping inside Charlie’s pants, stroking his hard-on dick ups and downs.  
“You have your own room here?” Charlie keeps questioning her while he grunts, enjoying her caresses on his dick.  
“They spoiled me.” She retaliated, keeping her hands busy inside Charlie’s pants.  
“And you use it to do this kind of thing? How inconsiderate of you.” Charlie scolded her and knock the top of her head.  
“Hey! You asked for somewhere private! This was the first thing that came up to my mind!” She looked up to him, protesting.  
She pulled her hands from inside Charlie’s pants and rubbing the spot Charlie hit before.  
Charlie was just giving a soft knock but looks like it hurts her so Charlie rubbed it too while muffling ‘I’m sorry’ to her.  
“I was thinking of the log cabin. It’s closer.” He revealed while opening and dropping her bikini’s top to the floor.  
She rolled her eyes at Charlie’s confession.  
“At least I think about a place that was mine, not like you.” She scoffed before letting out a soft moan and closing her eyes as Charlie’s hands kneading her exposed breasts.  
“These are gorgeous.” Charlie’s eyes fixated at her breasts, he’s gulping as his thumbs caressing her hardened nipples.  
“Take off your clothes, I want to see you naked.” She opened her eyes and demands at Charlie with eyes full of lasciviousness.  
Charlie snapped back to the moment by her words, remembering that he has resolution to be the one who overpowered her.  
“No. You first.” He commands while pulling his hands and dropped himself on the edge of her bed.  
Charlie sitting there smiling, waiting for her to make the next move.  
She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted.  
“Fine.” She took off the bottom part of her bikini and swung it to Charlie.  
It landed on his face.  
“Hey!” Charlie yelled and grab it off his face then throw it to the floor while she giggled at him.  
As there’s nothing gets in the way of his view, Charlie now can see her very clearly.  
She was standing straight in front of him with both of her hands on her waist.  
She has a petite build, but her breasts are protruding proudly in front of him.  
It’s not big but it’s not small either, it’s just fits her.  
Her arse are blooming nicely under her hips.  
Her bush was neatly shaven in the middle of her slender thighs.  
Charlie stares profoundly at her bare figure and gulped at the beautiful views he had.  
He can really feel his bulge are engorging.  
“Are you done feasting your eyes?” She pursed her mouth in a self-proud smirk.  
“Now it’s your turn to let me feast on you.” She pushed Charlie down, making him lay on his back.  
She pulled his undershirt right away and throw it to the floor as Charlie crawl back a bit so he’s leaning against the head of the bed.  
She sits on top of Charlie’s hips, pressing her naked cunt to his enlarged dick inside his pants.  
She used all her fingers to trail on all Charlie’s muscles, side to side, up and down, touching everywhere she wants before she rises and tugged Charlie’s shorts and underpants at once, releasing his soaring dick into the open air.  
Now they both stark-naked.  
They looked at each other's naked bodies while she was half standing using her knees as her supports in front of Charlie.  
She was enjoying the view of Charlie's bare body with an awe while he too, carving the scenery of her full nudity into his memory.  
“Now, what do you want me to do?” She smirked provocatively, her eyes are burning with lust.  
Charlie halted for a while to think.  
He still wants to overpowered her but since he spent most of his time learning about dragons, he actually doesn’t really know what to do next in his current situation.  
Didn’t want to show his shortfall, Charlie decided to just let everything takes its own course.  
“Fuck me.” He finally said.  
“With pleasure.” She answered playfully before she plunged her body, pressing the lips of her cunt to the shaft of his dick, moving slowly on it.  
She hold both of Charlie’s cheeks and eat his lips passionately before savouring every bit of Charlie’s mouth using her tongue.  
Charlie groaned by her acts.  
He started to reach for her legs, running his hands along from her ankles to her thighs then stopped at her arse, squeezing it with lechery.  
They did it for a while until Charlie’s dick was moisten by her fluid.  
After making Charlie’s dick wet, she stopped and slides back off.  
Her hands reached the top of his dick, rubbing a thumb over it until his pre-cum are leaking out.  
She crawled towards him, her knees and one of her palms was used as her support while her other palm are still caressing his dick gently.  
She began to kiss Charlie's jawline then down to his neck then stopped at his collarbone to make a deep kiss mark there.  
While she did her doing, her hands starts caressing his flaming red hair, making the ties of Charlie’s hair turn into a messy one.  
Charlie untied his hair and put the hair tie around his wrists, letting his hair being loose down.  
He soon crooned his head to watch every single moves she makes on his body.  
She’s trailing his chest with her tongue afterwards, stopping at his nipples to lick it in turns repeatedly, leaving a kiss mark too near both of Charlie’s nipples.  
Her hands are moving below, stroking Charlie’s muscular thighs that was now wide open to the side, letting her exploring in the middle.  
Charlie opened his mouth, breathing in and out very hard, enduring the uprising sexual tension within.  
Slowly her tongue moved further down, tracing his abdominal muscles, crashing into his bush, trailing the shaft of his member, then twirled around on the tip of his dick.  
Charlie feels intoxicated by the intense sensation, he couldn’t hold back any longer.  
He rise and pulled her arms, making her to sit kneeled on her bed.  
Charlie shoved his dick into her mouth forcefully until the tip of his cock touched her throat.  
She gagged yet her hands was grabbing Charlie’s arse tightly in return.  
Charlie relishing the warmness of her mouth on his dick, his hands were grabbing the side of her head.  
He moves his hips afterward, fucking her mouth.  
She’s blinking her eyes at Charlie’s doing.  
Her eyes water from her gag reflex, yet she was reaching up towards Charlie, touching all over his perfectly sculpt muscles derived from various outdoor activities that he often does.  
Charlie continues moving inside her mouth.  
His breathing became erratic.  
He push, and push, and push, until he feels something are going to erupt from inside of him.  
Charlie exploded.  
He grunted as he releasing himself on her mouth.  
He dropped himself at the top of her head, out of breath.  
She slowly let go of Charlie’s dick from her mouth then pushed Charlie gently so he leaned back on the head of the bed.  
She rise in front of him to let Charlie sees she’s gulping all the load he shots inside her mouth.  
Charlie was still panting when she started to kiss him gently on the lips.  
He didn’t refuse.  
He was to spent to think of anything.  
She reach for his hands, steering it to touch her breasts.  
Charlie obliged, he let her do what she wants with him.  
He squeezed her breasts for a while then rubbed her nipples with his thumbs.  
They did it for quite some time, enough for him to recover and pump himself up again.  
She reached his resting member, stroking it slowly.  
Charlie pinched both of her nipples in reply, making her hissed on him.  
All of sudden, she let go of Charlie lips and turned herself around, making her arse to be in front of Charlie’s face.  
Charlie’s standstill.  
He thinks to himself, feeling that this was too much alike with his dream.  
Wondering to himself is this even real.  
Nevertheless, he slowly raised his hand and run his finger along her slit.  
It was already dripping wet.  
“Hmm..” She moaned softly at what Charlie does while she was too, caressing his dick and balls, licking it all over.  
After a period of time, she started to pressed herself against Charlie’s finger.  
Charlie took it as a cue to eased his middle finger into her cunt, softly feeling her inside.  
While his fingers works on her cunt, Charlie kisses the inside of her thighs, leaving some kiss mark at both of them.  
Then, since he was very close to the middle part of her body, he was examining her very private part.  
He was curious about it, so he sniffed it, then he tried to licked it.  
She grunted at the feeling of Charlie’s tongue on her opening.  
Charlie does it again.  
She shuddered.  
Charlie likes the sensation, so he did it over and over again, tasting the liquid that leaked out from her cunt.  
He licked and dipped his tongue to her cunt, he also ease two of his fingers into it while his thumb are rubbing her clit continuously.  
She was moving her hips following the sensation of Charlie’s tongue and fingers on her cunt and clit.  
Soon Charlie felt her inside are clasping as she arched her back and whimpered loudly.  
She was having an orgasm.  
Charlie feels he’s having another erection, seeing her like that.  
As she finished her shivering from her intense blow, she let herself go from Charlie and crumpled into the bed, laying down to collect her breath.  
They stay still for a few minutes.  
She then lay on her side, her face was facing Charlie’s dick.  
“Hello new friend, we meet again. Hope you ready to do another action.” She smirked naughtily at Charlie, her hand stroking his revived body part.  
Charlie chuckled at her words.  
She then rises and sit again on Charlie’s lap while continuing caressing his dick.  
Her breasts are right in front of him.  
Without thinking, Charlie grabbed both and slowly eat each one of it.  
He twirled his tongue from the bottom of her breasts up to her erect nipples.  
She closed her eyes, clearly enjoying what he did to her.  
As they both enjoy caressing each other with different body parts, something came up on Charlie’s mind.  
“Speaking of action, I have another curiosity for which you should take responsibility.” He began to speak it up.  
“And what is that?” She raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit, being enticed.  
“Your breasts...”  
“Uh-huh.” She waits for Charlie to finish his words.  
“I want to fuck them.” Said Charlie quickly while averting his gaze from her.  
He feels a bit embarrassed when he heard his own words out loud.  
Her jaws dropped at Charlie’s request.  
“You really are a naughty Charlie now.” She smirked coquettishly.  
“You say I could.” Charlie glanced sheepishly at her.  
He thrown his own resolution over, he just wants to do all things that crossed his mind at the moment.  
“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” She’s looking suggestively at Charlie.  
She moved back, kneeling herself.  
She then bends a bit to the front and push the side of her breasts using her upper arms, making them to meet in the middle.  
“Come.” She invited him.  
Charlie got up and drew closer to her, position himself to be half standing in front of her, using his knee as his support.  
Slowly, Charlie slipped his dick between her breasts and moved himself instinctively.  
His hands were stroking her hair while his move are increasingly faster.  
She looked up to see Charlie’s face, her mouth are opening with a very alluring look.  
“You’re incredibly beautiful when you look up from between my legs like that.” Charlie speaks in a very lustful low tone.  
She snickered at his compliment.  
“And you look so gallant, fucking my breasts like this.” She replied with hoarse voice.  
Charlie closed his eyes, take delight of her soft breasts on his dick.  
“This is so much better than my dream.” Charlie blurted as he savours their friction.  
“You had a wet dream of me?” She looked at him in surprise and smirked meaningfully.  
Charlie widened his eyes as he realized he just leak out his own dirty secret.  
His face went crimson.  
“Aw, my sweet Charlie’s still around.” She looked at him amusingly, swayed by his cutesy blush on his freckled face.  
“Don’t tease me about it.” He pursed his lower lip, fretting himself while keeping his pace of thrusting himself into her breasts.  
“You’re so cute. Manly, but cute.” She giggled at her own words.  
“I said, don’t tease me.” Charlie pushed her so she lay down on her back.  
He roughly parted her legs so her cunt now wide open in front of Charlie.  
“Do you know how to do it?” She keeps on her tease, still giggling.  
“I have good reflex, and good instinct. This, is no exception.” Charlie said confidently as he aims his dick to the entrance of her swamped cunt.  
Charlie shoved his dick forcefully yet it slide in easily as her cunt was already waiting for his infiltration.  
With that one thrust, Charlie’s dick are engulfed completely by her cunt.  
Charlie closed his eyes and groaned, savouring the warmed of her moist cunt wrapping his long hard dick.  
She act no different, moaning ecstatically as Charlie’s dense member filled every vacant area of her cunt.  
“You taste delicious.” She whimpered pleasurably.  
“You will soon feel more.” Charlie started to move his hips.  
She moaned even louder as Charlie grunted, enjoying their fornication.  
Her nails are digging into Charlie’s perfectly sculpted back muscles.  
His hands are groping her breasts strongly, leaving a mark of his hands on it.  
She then too, started to move her hands all over, blindly exploring all the curves of Charlie’s muscular body.  
They can’t think of anything else as they become so focused on approaching their climax.  
Climbing in excitement, they’re speeding things up, pressing themselves uncontrollably in raunchiness as they getting closer to reach the peak.  
Finally, they got what they wanted when Charlie released full load of cum into her at the same time she clenched his dick inside her.  
They spasmed together, blasting in unison, dissolving themselves in the waves of pleasure.


	8. A Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My real life version of Charlie Weasley was actually Charlie Puth because he looks kinda stocky yet he’s radiating a nerdy aura, just like Charlie Weasley.  
> Puth also seems to be a funny and humble guy, he doesn't afraid to admit that he's not perfect.  
> He even has a scar on his eyebrow, just like my favourite Weasley, only the scar was on different side.  
> We just need to put freckles on his face and ginger hair on his head then voila, Charlie Weasley of my own.
> 
> I think I should stop since I don’t know what I’m talking about anymore.  
> This quarantine is starting to weird me off, I’m sorry.  
> Enough for the rambling, enjoy reading!

* * *

_I warned myself that I shouldn’t play with fire / But I can tell that I’ll do it one more time / Don’t trust in myself / No good for my health / You mess with my heart / Now you’re the reason why._

_Charlie Puth – I Warned Myself_

* * *

After the intense shot was over, they slowly decreasing their move until stopping entirely, feeling their muscles subsiding.  
Charlie then slumped on her side, pulling her, wrapping her inside his arms.  
They were still gasping for breath when they fold in each other arms.  
“So, you’re one kind of cuddly dragon, huh.” She poked fun on him, her hands are playfully trace his chest.  
Charlie just grinned and doesn’t say a thing.  
He’s scrutinize at her while he’s collecting his breath and presence of his mind.  
“I’m kinda surprise this doesn't feel awkward.” He finally said something after some time.  
She stares up to him funnily, then burst into laughter.  
Charlie grinned as a response of her contagious laugh.  
“No, this is not awkward, not at all.” She retaliated, still chuckling.  
“Bang!”  
All of sudden there was a loud sound coming from the other side of the house.  
They looked at each other.  
“Someone’s breaking in.” Said Charlie on alert, Accio-ing his wand right away.  
“It can’t be. This house shielded with magical protection, only family members can do the Apparition inside.” She argued.  
“It means...” Charlie stopped his words as she jumped out of his arms and snatched her wand from the bedside table, Accio-ing her spare clothes from the cupboard nearby then putting it on hurriedly.  
“Put on your clothes, quickly!” She rushed him then swift herself out of the room.  
Charlie followed her soon after he dressed himself.  
He narrowed his eyes as he walked fast into the brightly lit living room and found her hugging an older guy.  
“What are you doing here, Pip?” The guy asked her straight after they let go themselves, then he glanced at Charlie.  
As soon as he saw Charlie, he shakes his head.  
“Forget that I even asked.” He scorned her.  
“Why?” She furrowed her eyebrows.  
“Hey, boyfriend. You may want to flip your clothes over." He pointed at Charlie shirt with his chin.  
Charlie looked down right away at his shirt and realized that he wears it with wrong side up.  
Charlie’s flushed from embarrassment, he took his shirt off and turned it over immediately.  
“He’s not my boyfriend. He’s Charlie. And we did nothing wrong.” She snickered at the guy then she glanced at Charlie.  
That guy glanced over her and Charlie alternately then he shakes his head again.  
“Who are you? What have you done to my sister?” He furrowed his eyebrow before pinching her cheek playfully, making her put on a pouty face.  
She tilted her head at Charlie ways and pointed at the guy in front of her.  
“This’s my brother, Jacob.” She finally introduced them.  
Charlie nodded to greet Jacob, still too embarrassed to say anything to both of them.  
Jacob nods back then shift his gaze on her.  
“Did you use protective spells? You know, just in case.” Jacob glanced at both of them again, implying that he knew what they just did a few moments ago.  
Charlie could feel his face gone hotter at Jacob’s words.  
His eyes were darting everywhere, trying to escape Jacob’s stare.  
He did not expect his first meeting with her brother to be like this.  
But then again, he had to endure the shame of his own doing.  
She slaps her own forehead, her jaws dropping and she let it hanged open.  
“No wonder I feel like I forgot something!” She hurriedly takes her wands and mouthed some incantation Charlie unfamiliar of.  
“Pip. You do realize you just admitted that what I presumed in my mind was true, don’t you?” Jacob clicked his tongue and be contemptuous at her while he took off his wand from inside his jacket.  
She just grinned shamelessly.  
“What a lousy sister.” Jacob looking at her incredulously.  
“I took after you.” She taunted him back and laughed when Jacob rolled his eyes at her words.  
Jacob then murmuring some spells Charlie never heard of.  
“You should use this incantation if the ‘activity’ was already done, Pip. Not what you cast before.” Jacob explained and turn his gaze toward Charlie.  
“Hey boyfriend, in case you don’t know, remember these two spells in mind. One to be casted before the copulation, one for when the copulation already done and you forgot to cast the protection spell before getting on.” Jacob was giving Charlie advices.  
“Thanks for the information.” Charlie face was now in dark crimson when he muttered his reply to Jacob stiffly.  
He’s starting to wonder if his face could turns any redder than now.  
He feels like he could die from this embarrassment he got from Jacob.  
“I told you already, he is not my boyfriend.” She scolded her brother while Jacob just mumbled ‘whatever’ as a reply.  
“What are you doing here anyway?” She's changing the direction of the conversation.  
“I need something that I stashed here a few years ago.” Jacob replied.  
“I'm surprised you're here. I thought you went celebrating your graduation with your friends at the islet Nanna used to go every year.” Jacob added, looked astonished.  
She gasped.  
“Crikey, I forgot about them! Charlie, we need to go back there, now!” She reached for Charlie’s hands and moved them to a clear area not nearing any furniture right away, preparing to Apparate.  
“You’re leaving? I just got back here yesterday, and we’ve just met. I haven’t even had a proper conversation with your boyfriend.” Jacob looked at her with confused face, he stared sharply at Charlie.  
Charlie really doesn’t know how to respond at Jacob, he just put on a gawky smile and scrunched his brows then shift his gaze toward her.  
“Had no time to explain, bye Jacob!” She brushed off Jacob saying about Charlie as her boyfriend and shouted her goodbye.  
“Pip! We’re not done talking! Pip!” Charlie still heard Jacob’s yelled before they sucked into the thin air, apparating to where their friends are.

“Bang!”  
The beach is already empty as the night has fallen for quite some time when they appears back at the islet.  
“Now, that, was awkward.” Charlie opened his eyes and sighed his breath out very loudly, relieved, as they walked to the tent side by side with her hands was still holding his.  
“Meeting my brother right after your session of ‘experiment’?” She looked up to him and laughed.  
“Well, yeah.” Charlie widened his eyes and scorned at her who just brush it off like it was nothing.  
“You don’t have to worry about him.” She grinned.  
The sound of the waves was filling the void when there were no more conversation between them.  
As they getting nearer to the tent, she let go of their hands.  
Charlie glanced at her direction.  
“Hey, Char?” She called him, putting her hand on his chest, right on top of his heart.  
“Hmm?” Charlie hummed his response, feeling the sensation of warmness of her hand in his chest, then looking at her eyes.  
“These experimental things we do, keep it to yourself, will you?” She stares at him meaningfully.  
Charlie doesn’t get why they needs to keep this a secret as she was the one who said that they did nothing wrong in front of Jacob few moments ago.  
He wants to ask further, but then he remembered about how she did a lot for him from ages before up until now.  
He decided to comply her for today, his curiousity could wait for another time.  
“Okay.” Charlie agreeing her request.  
She then smile, kiss Charlie on the cheek, pulled back her hand, and walk in front of him.  
Charlie stunned for a bit.  
He then walked behind her, with something blooming inside his heart.  
They were interrogated by their friends right after they entered the common room inside the tent.  
“Where the hell have you’ve been?” Tonks yelled and poke her when she’s standing in front the pink-haired girl.  
“I was meeting my brother, family matters.” She then sits herself on the rug where everybody gathered up, picking chips and eat it casually.  
“What about you, Charlie, where did you’ve gone to?” Ben asked him.  
“He’s with me.” She retorted, still chewing her chips.  
“Why would Charlie tagged you along on your family matters?” Jae questioned with confused face.  
“Why not?” She shrugged.  
Charlie just looked at her, doesn’t know what to say.  
She’s not entirely lying, they did met Jacob, accidently.  
Charlie felt he had to asked her later about the full story to tell anyway, to synchronize, in case some of their friends asking.  
“What are you guys doing?” She tried to change the subject, looking at Andre who dressed up very absurd.  
“Andre was getting his punishment from his lost earlier.” Penny retorted, be aware of her glanced at Andre.  
“Yeah, he’s a mannequin now. We dressed him up.” Tulip chuckled.  
“You guys are really bad at fashion.” Andre complaint while turning himself around and putting a horrid face when he looked at what his friends make him wear.  
“I think they need to be punished too, leaving us behind like that.” Tonks jeered at her.  
“Yeah, I was so sad when I woke up with just Andre outside.” Barnaby mourned.  
“I’m sorry, B.” She patted Barnaby head and hugged him.  
Barnaby immediately make himself comfortable in her arms, he doesn’t look like he’s going to let her go soon.  
Somehow, Charlie doesn’t get as disturbed as before.  
He knew now that she doesn’t attached to Barnaby like she is to him, in some way.  
“Come on, get over here.” Tulip was dancing playfully with a shawl and a hat that who knows where they got it since it looks incredibly ridiculous.  
“Fineee.” She rise up sluggishly after letting herself go from Barnaby, making the others cheers and shortly dressed her up in ridiculous outfit like Andre.  
Charlie was too, getting dragged on the dress up games, making all of their friends laugh by the way the three of them now look amusingly funny.  
“My stomach hurts from laughing.” Penny stated, still giggling.  
“Your welcome.” She said sarcastically at her laughing friend, especially Tonks and Tulip who rolled over on the floor looking at the three condemned.  
“Let’s go to bed already. I’m tired, and these things are started to itch me up.” She said while taking off one by one the items she was wearing.  
“I’m not tired yet.” Jae retorted.  
“Yeah, we were all resting when you were gone a little while back ago, remember?” Barnaby reminds her.  
It was already past midnight but nobody seems to wants to rest yet, except her and Charlie of course as they spent their energy doing this and that and haven’t got time to fully recovered by Jacob sudden appearance.  
“Let’s just play another games.” Penny concluded.  
“How about truth or dare?” Tulip suggested.  
“It’s actually a pretty good idea.” Ben agreed.  
“Truth or dare it is!” Andre exclaimed while taking off ridiculous things on his body too.  
So they keep playing, enjoying their few last day together before go on their separate ways into adulthood afterwards.  
Time passed, she keeps choosing dare as they played.  
“It’s no fun if you keep choosing dare!” Tonks protested.  
“Why're you whining so much every time you play games with me.” She sneered.  
“Come on. Give us some truth.” Tulip yelled.  
“Ugghhh. Ask away then.” She said unwillingly.  
Tonks smirked then rubbed her chin, thinking.  
“I know. How many guys have you shag with until now?” The pink haired girl grinned, her eyes glinted with mischiefs.  
Everyone are cheering up and clapping their hands at Tonks question, except Jae.  
And Charlie, who force a smile on his face.  
She squinted at the pink haired girl.  
“Why're you asking that? Aren’t we’re not allowed to ask too personal question?” She looked at Tonks in disbelief.  
“Just answer it already, no lying.” Penny grinned as she waits for her answer too.  
Everyone looking at her as she was staring at each of everyone in the rooms.  
She then sighed and closed her eyes.  
“Three.” She finally replied, opening her eyes again reluctantly.  
All cheers boisterously on her.  
Charlie tries to keep his calm, actually surprised too at the number she mention since he thought it was only him besides Jae, although no one will knows since they just did it a moments ago and she made him promise to secrecy.  
“Three? I thought you only shagged Jae.” Tonks shrieked incredulously.  
“I knew it, there was someone else.” Jae retorted, stares at her tremendously.  
“You’re not my boyfriend anymore Jae, it’s got nothing to do with you.” She answered nonchalantly.  
“It is, if you did it when you were still with me.” Jae scorned her.  
"I didn't do it when I'm with you, okay?!” Her voice rose with annoyance.  
“But we just broke up a month before! How's that possible?!” Jae vex at her while she just grunted and muttered something inaudibly.  
It was the first time they saw Jae and her having argument in front of others as they usually just keep silent when they were angry.  
“Whoa, keep those nasty fight between you privately, we don’t need any knowing here.” Andre tries to stop their public bickering.  
“Now that’s, my friends, are our cue to stop playing and have some rest.” Penny clapped her hands on the top of her head, taking their argument as a sign that Jae and her needs to have time for themselves to cleared the thing between them right now.  
Penny rose and pushed everyone to move to their rooms, leaving Jae and her behind.  
Charlie looking at her direction when he was too, being pushed out from the common room by Penny.  
She was looking at Charlie’s way as well.   
She slightly smirked, winked at him, and put her hand in front of her lips, making a subtle move implying to Charlie to keep their secret.  
Charlie blushed perplexedly.  
A part of him was exhilarated, yet he also feels that he should be cautious of her as he’s certain now that she's a wrecking fire and it was him who will be burnt badly if he doesn’t keep himself on a safe distance.  
Charlie's trying to make himself be contented with that one experimental conduct with her, telling himself that he should stop and don't expect any further.  
Yet, he intuitively knew that he will get entwined into her again, somehow, some way.  
From where he's standing, Charlie can still hear Jae protested at why she's grinning endlessly and continuously asking her about who the other guys were, and when did she sees those guys.  
She’s clearly wrecking a havoc for herself, and Charlie obviously captured by her to be her companion in the mess she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pip was the way Jacob called his sibling, it was mention at the end of year 5.  
> Nanna was the way Jacob and his sibling called their grandmother in this universe I've made.  
> And since I don’t know when or where Jacob met Charlie in the HPHM, I made it up too.
> 
> Another note: I changed the song on chapter 4 and slightly edit its ending. Bear my changing mind, sorry! 😂


	9. A Further Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that Charlie was the one who’s standing behind Arthur at the Weasleys family portrait in Egypt.  
> That red haired man fitted the Charlie Weasley physical description in the Harry Potter books because he was stocky though his hair was too short to fit Charlie's.  
> Turns out the one who was claimed to be Charlie Weasley in that picture was the one who’s standing behind Molly.  
> He looks more like Percy in my opinion, not Charlie.  
> Oh well, I’m going to stick with my version of Charlie Weasley, a mixed of Charlie Puth and the man stands behind Arthur at the Weasleys family portrait in Egypt.  
> Cheers!

* * *

_Your hands found a dark switch in me / That I didn’t know existed / The lost tribes in the back of my brain / Making fires from wood they’ve stacked for years in secret // Who knew when you brought me your storm / Who knew that I would like it / The small town of my mind as it was / Now a city, wreaking havoc, stretching endless / Don’t give me more than I can handle / Don’t give me more than I can take / Don’t give me more than I can handle / Oh hell, just give me all you’ve got in every way._  
_Snow Patrol – A Dark Switch_

* * *

Day’s changed and morning’s come.  
When Charlie and all his friends out from their room, they found Jae and her, sleeping cuddling each other on the sofa at the common room.  
Looks like both of them didn’t sleep in their respective room.  
Barnaby whistle at them.  
“Someone having fun here.” Andre mocked them.  
Penny walked over toward them, attempting to get them up.  
“Wake up…” Penny shakes her shoulder.  
She grunted and let herself go from Jae then sit crossing her leg while rubbing her eyes.  
Ben then tries to wake Jae up too.  
As both of them finally opening their eyes, they were being interrogated right away.  
“Did you guys make up?”  
“Did you guys back together again?”  
“Did you guys shag here?”  
The last question, obviously from Tonks who always be nosy about her love matter since long time ago, managed to bring her to full consciousness and makes her immediately shouted her answer.  
“We did not!” She shrieks a bit at Tonks accusation of them.  
“Yeah, we just snogged for a bit.” Jae smirked then wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulders.  
“You, blabbermouth.” She scolded Jae while Jae just grinned and nudged his nose to her ear.  
"Does this mean you guys back together?” Tulip asked.  
“Well… Not really...” She answered vaguely, looking at Charlie who sit across the room, currently stares back at her sharply in silent.  
“But I’m working on it.” Jae quickly added.  
She rolled her eyes at Jae’s words.  
“Come on now, fulfil your promise to me last night. Apologise to the others.” She commands and nudged Jae in the waist.  
“Ouch.” Jae frowned and letting his arms go from her to rub his own waist that had been nudged by her.  
“I’m sorry for causing a ruckus and ruining the fun atmosphere last night.” Jae said flatly.  
“Put on more effort, will you.” She scolded him again.  
“But I already said I’m sorry.” Jae whined and pouted at her.  
“It’s okay, at least he did apologise.” Penny answered wisely.  
“Now, what will we do for today?” Barnaby asked enthusiastically.  
“You guys decide, I think I want to take bath first.” She replied and take her leave.  
Charlie’s having an urge to followed her.  
So, after he listens to their friends rambling about today activities for some time, Charlie takes his leave saying he wants to drink.  
Charlie took a detour when no one’s watching since the bathroom was at the opposite direction of the kitchen.  
Just as he was getting really close, the bathroom door was open and she bumped straight into Charlie’s chest when she walked out of it.  
He instinctively wrapped his arms around her right away, smelling her fresh sweet scent.  
“Charlie? What are you doing?” She looked up to him.  
“Did he find out?” Charlie asked away.  
She furrowed her eyebrows.  
“You come here just to ask that?”  
“He was so close to the place I bit you yesterday.” Charlie slowly rubbed the back of her neck where he leaves his mark.  
“No, he doesn’t see it. I managed to hide it beneath my clothes.” She tugged Charlie shirt so his face gets closer toward hers.  
“I feel like we did something bad.” Charlie whispered, he feels a little guilty.  
Nevertheless, he let her come closer and didn’t refuse when she kisses him on his lips.  
“Relax, we didn’t do anything harmful to anyone.” She implies before she plunged her tongue into Charlie’s mouth while her hands are slipping under his shirts, rubbing the side of his body.  
Charlie shuddered.  
A part of him goes on alert, warning him to stop while he still can.  
Yet, another part of him want’s these experimental things with her to go on.  
The later one wins as Charlie replicated her doing, slipping his hands inside her pale-yellow casual dress, tracing her thighs underneath.  
“Now, who’s here, the sleeping dragon or the awaken one?” She smirks naughtily.  
“Do you need to ask?” Charlie pushes her bra from under, his fingers rubbing her nipples that was cold after her shower.  
She sighed pleasurably, enjoying Charlie caresses while keeping her mouth busy plundering his.  
One of her hands now wandered to the inside of his pants, rubbing his slowly rising member.  
Charlie grunted.  
They keep their doing in silent, trying hard not to let out any moan or groan.  
Steadily, their arousal begins to make them huffed to bits.  
“Did you have another good dream you want to share with me?” She mouthed between their kisses, slight smirk was shown on her face.  
“I don’t. But if I do, will you make it to be true?” He whispered while letting go of their lips and duck out a bit to her right.  
She giggled as Charlie pulled the zipper on her front dress with his teeth and nudged the fabric on her shoulder to her right side with his nose, sucking the skin on her shoulder blade, leaving a kiss mark there.  
“Hey, stopped it already. I couldn’t dip into the sea if you keep putting your marks on my body.” She gently smacks Charlie’s back.  
“That’s what I’m intending to do.” Charlie sucked another spot on the opposite direction of the one he made just now.  
She chuckled at Charlie’s words.  
Then, while Charlie's lips were still on her shoulder, she pulled her hand out of his pants and pulled his hands out of her clothes.  
She fixes her clothes and took Charlie’s hand, entangling it with hers.  
“Let’s just have breakfast for now.” She smiles, swung around, pulling Charlie over to the kitchen, making him groaned as his member already build a tent inside his pants.  
“Can I just have you as my breakfast?” Charlie wailed while he sluggishly walking behind her.  
She burst into laugh.  
“I like this new Charlie. Your partner later in life will be delighted with this version.” Her laugh has subsided to chuckled.  
“I just feel this way towards you.” Charlie muttered words out of his ordinary, making her to turn her head and ravishingly looking at him.  
“My sweet Charlie. Don’t make me want to pounce on you.” A smirk spread lightly on her lips, she’s clearly amused by Charlie’s words.  
“I don’t mind.” He claimed, be hopeful of.  
Her laughs were cracking again.  
“Later, Charlie, later.” She smiled meaningfully.  
They then walked side-by-side to the kitchen, already letting go their holding hands.  
Not long after, their friends coming into the kitchen too, preparing their own breakfast and have it together, chatting about various things.  
When she sits after she make her coffee, Jae put a full plate of breakfast in front of her.  
Jae then sits very closely to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the side.  
“Thank you for this. Are you done with your breakfast?” Charlie noticing she’s talking to Jae.  
Jae nodded and put his head on her shoulder.  
“I still don’t get you two.” Charlie commented while staring at them, repressing his slight discomfort in his heart.  
“Just let them be.” Andre replied to him.  
“So, what will we do for today?” She queried while chewing her sunny side eggs made by Jae.  
“We think we will just enjoy the beach and the sea for today, you know, chilling out.” Tulip responded to her question.  
“And after that we’ll have barbeque to end the night. Sounds good, right?” Barnaby added excitedly.  
“Indeed. That will be a perfect thing to end our last night here.” She added.  
“I can’t believe this holiday is ending. And then we'll have to go separate ways.” Penny's commented sadly.  
“It’s okay, Penny. No matter how far we’re separated, we will always be best friends. I’ll make sure I’ll come by to your potion shop when I’m nearby.” She tries to assure Penny.  
“How about me? You know I’m going far too. Although not as far as Charlie.” Barnaby added and looking at her with his puppy eyes.  
She chuckled.  
“I’ll come by to each of you when I’m close around, that is including you, B. Deal?” She smiled to Barnaby.  
“Deal!” Barnaby replied happily.  
“Come on, let’s go out and soak in the sea! Today should be filled with fun!” Tonks exclaimed, pumping up the mood.  
Soon, they all go out to the beach, basking under the sun.  
Almost all of their friends were geared up to swim, except her and Charlie.  
“Aren’t you going to go to swim?” Jae crouched on her side and asked while she was making sandcastle with Charlie sitting in front of him, keeping himself busy drawing dragons.  
All of the others were already dipped themselves into the sea.  
“I think I’ll pass.” She answered.  
“Are you sick?” Jae put his palm on her forehead.  
“I’m fine. Just go with the others. I’ve got Charlie accompany me here.” She pointed at Charlie who’s now raising his eyebrows on her.  
“Okay then. Just tell me if you need anything.” Jae kissed the top of her head before he joined the others swimming in the sea.  
An uncomfortable feeling stirred up in Charlie’s heart.  
“You really are a wrecking ball, steering Jae like that.” Charlie said without looking at her, focusing himself into his drawing on the sands.  
“Steering him on what?” She retorted at Charlie.  
“Didn’t he said he wants to get back together with you? Yet you were busy getting on me, and if I’m not mistaken, another guy, too?” Charlie tries to get more information out from her mouth.  
She smirked.  
“Are you jealous?” She doesn't answer his question, brushing it off and strike back with another question.  
He finally looked at her, remembering the same question she’s asking before they kissed for the first-time few days ago.  
“So, this is jealousy. I don’t like it.” Charlie raised one corner of his lips, looking displeased.  
“No one say it’s fun, though.” She shrugged, still smirking.  
“Now, who’s the other guy apart from me and Jae? I must know.” He demands her to answer his query.  
Her smirk was turning into a chuckle.  
“What for? I don’t think you’ll want to meet him anyhow.” She looked at Charlie.  
“Bloody hell, so it’s true?!” Charlie widened his eyes in disbelief.  
“I’m single, I could do what I want, with who I want.” She teases Charlie.  
Her fingers were walking on top of his hand, going upward then stops at Charlie’s biceps, rubbing it with a way that makes his heart race, implicitly alluring Charlie to another chance of racy things that could happens between them, again.  
Charlie gulped hard.  
“Here I thought, one of the outstanding characters of a Hufflepuff is being loyal.” He mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I am a loyal person, Mr. Gryffin-dragon-dork. To my own self.” She grinned mischievously while looking at Charlie with soiled glints in her eyes.  
All of sudden Charlie feels hot, like he was stripped naked by her eyes.  
Charlie looking at her suspiciously as her other hand now trailing on his thigh, rubbing very closely to his dick, taking a chance as their friends was no where in sight and Charlie’s back are covering her naughty deeds.  
“Are you purposely try to turn me on?” Charlie asked with a low voice.  
“It depends. Are you being turned on?” she smirked lustfully while her hand now caressing his dick from outside of his shorts, making Charlie jerked back for a bit.  
“You're going to drive me mad if you keep doing this to me.” He murmured, starting to feel hotter than before.  
“You don’t like it?” She looked at him with puppy eyes on her face and sulked.  
Charlie knew she was putting an act, but he couldn’t help himself from being noosed by her anyway.  
“No… I mean, yes… No, I mean... I don’t like the way you pulled me… But I kinda like it though… Now I don’t know what I am talking about…” Charlie confused at his own rattling as his freckled face started to blush.  
She snorted at the view.  
“You’re so cute. This is why I love teasing you.” She said seductively.  
Suddenly, she tilted her head to the way where their tent was standing.  
“I think I heard something.” She said while her face shows that she tries to focus in sharpening her hearing.  
“I didn’t hear anything.” Charlie tries to sharpen his hearing too, but he only heard the sound of their friends having fun in the sea.  
“I’m going to check it out for a bit.” She stands up right away and patted her clothes, cleaning the sands that stuck on it.  
“I’m coming with you.” Charlie said while preparing himself to rise from his sitting position.  
“It’s allright. You should just stay here. We don’t want any of our friends get more suspicious than yesterday, right?” She smiles mysteriously.  
He halted himself, thinking for a while, and sit back in his position before.  
“Just, be careful.” Charlie finally said.  
She smiled and waved goodbye to him.  
Charlie looked at her until she’s gone into the tent then he rises himself from sitting in the sand and decided to get a sunbathe.  
Some time after that, all of their friends was back from the sea, laying around on the reclining beds next to Charlie.  
“Why are you alone, mate? Where is she?” Jae asked Charlie as soon as he realise that she’s not there.  
“Went back to the tent, mate. She said she got something to do.” Charlie answered then rise to sit on the edge of a reclining bed near him, thinking.  
“Maybe I’ll go check her out and grab things needed for our barbeque tonight.” He added.  
“I’ll come with you then.” Jae said while wearing his beach shirt.  
“Suit yourself.” Charlie shrugged, his hunch said he was going to be interrogated.  
He was right, as Jae was asking him right after a few steps they walked away from their other friends.  
“Mate, did you really meet Jacob yesterday?” Jae asked him as they walked back to the tent together.  
“Yeah, why?” Charlie tries to be as normal as possible in front of Jae as he forgot to ask her before about what’s story he should tell about yesterday if being asked, which is happening just now.  
“Where?” Jae looked at him suspiciously.  
“Her grandparents house.” Charlie looked to Jae eyes to make him believe that he didn’t lie, which is true until this point.  
“Why did she ask you to accompany her?” Jae asked further.  
“I don’t know about that, you should just ask her. I didn’t talk much to Jacob too, in case you’re wondering.” Charlie tries his best to act nonchalantly while opening the door to the tent.  
“Let’s split and search for her. I’ll go this way.” Charlie pointed at the way to the kitchen.  
“I’ll check the room then.” Jae walked on opposite direction from Charlie.  
Charlie sighed as he turns his back on Jae too, relieved that he doesn’t need to lie.  
He’s taking a drink soon after he got in the kitchen and stay still for a while, as she was not there.  
He thinks maybe Jae find her in the room.  
Just when he takes another sip, Charlie sees her from a far, walking downward from the hill at the back of the tent, holding hand with a guy, then started snogging when they stand at flat ground.  
Charlie gushed his drinks seeing the scene.  
He then tries to see who the man was.  
He put his forehead on the kitchen window to get a clearer view.  
That guy was Talbott.  
The uncomfortable feeling that he knew the name of now as jealousy are kicking in.  
He stares at them continually, never looked away.  
Not long after, they stopped snogging and switched to hugging.  
Then Talbott departed in a loud bang, disappeared to who-knows-where.  
Charlie waited near the kitchen door to outside, staring at her from the window as she walked back to the tent.  
“So, back with Talbott?” Charlie shot his question right when she opens the door and walk through it.  
“Crikey!” she jumped on where she’s standing at by surprise and glared right away to the side of the door to where Charlie lean himself on.  
“Charles Weasley! For how many more times will you surprising me like that?!” She scolded him right away.  
“Sorry.” Charlie smiled a bit because though he apologized to her, he doesn’t feel guilty at all.  
Somehow, he enjoys surprising her like that.  
She rolled her eyes and walked to his side, taking some water and drinking it.  
“For how long have you seen me and Talbott?” She looked at him, questioning.  
“Exactly before you start snogging each other.” He muttered, slightly irritated.  
A wicked smile started to spread in her face.  
“Another jealousy?” A glint of mischief showing in her eyes.  
“I heard you kiss Jae this morning, I saw you kiss Talbott just now. What am I supposed to feel?” Charlie grumbled.  
She grinned at his response.  
Charlie doesn’t want to talk about his feeling, so he switches the conversation.  
“You should know that Jae asked about yesterday to me just before. Didn’t you give him explanation last night?” Charlie told her, he now leans back to the kitchen cabinet behind him.  
He tried to put a poker face on but can’t help to frown for a bit.  
She clicked her tongue at his words.  
“That distrustful guy.”  
“You should really clear up the mess between you and him.” Charlie suggested, with a part of him hoping to see what’s for him if her mess be cleared.  
“Let him be.” She just waved her hands.  
“So, are you seeing Talbott now?” Charlie’s curious.  
“Not really, we’re just reconnecting, see what’s with it later on.” She’s taking another sip before continued.  
“What are you doing here by the way?” She puts her glass on the counter and lean her body toward Charlie.  
“Searching for you with Jae and was going to take things for tonight’s barbeque.” Charlie answered, stay still in his position, looking to her lips.  
“And where is Jae?” She asked again, her face getting really close to Charlie but refrained at a few centimetres before his lips.  
“In the room. Are you going to kiss me or not?” Charlie gets tick off.  
“I don’t know. Do you want me to kiss you?” She smirked mischievously.  
Charlie can’t hold it any longer, he got an impulse to wipe all the trace of the other guys on her.  
“To hell with it.” Charlie groused as he wrapped his arms on her waist and yanked her before roughly kissed her.  
He put her on the kitchen counter, swing his wands to conceal them and locked both doors, the bar one that joints to the common room and the one to the back of the tent.  
“Did Talbott touch you? Did he fuck you too?” He murmured as he opened the zipper dress in front of her chest, pulling her bra down, letting her beautiful breasts to be out in the air.  
“Just now or before today?” She asked before she moan as Charlie greedily sucked both of her nipples in turns, making it hardened in no time.  
Charlie didn’t ask any further, he didn’t really want to know.  
All he wants is claiming her, tasting her, putting himself into her.  
Charlie rashly push her dress up and pull out her knickers from her thigh.  
He opened her legs, lowered his pants, took out his dick, and thrust her immediately with fierce.  
She wasn’t wet much, but it doesn’t take long for her cunt to be swamped.  
Charlie thrust her continuously without stopping, making her to bite his shoulder as an attempt to not let her moan escaped.  
Her hands are grabbing Charlie’s back muscles from outside of his shirts tightly as her body trembled in pleasure by every thrust he made.  
She was huffing next to Charlie’s ear when Charlie demanded.  
“Say my name.” He ordered her.  
“Charlie…” She obeyed, moaning his name.  
“Again.” Charlie dictated her once more.  
“Char… lie…” She’s running out of breath.  
As he moves faster, Charlie grunts, releasing his seeds deep into her while she’s spasming and clenching, holding tightly to him like he was the only thing that makes her alive.  
It’s done.  
It’s sealed.  
Charlie's willingly thrown himself into her blazing flames.  
Now, he’s badly burnt.


	10. A Perfect Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, this story is getting longer and longer in each chapter. 😂  
> I'm going to end this soon, but since I got a little difficulties of putting what I meant into words, the remaining chapters may take a little longer to be released.  
> Until then, please hang on!

* * *

_You won't believe what I've seen momma / There's a fire inside, there's a storm on the rise // Can I speak out my mind in these changing times? // Tonight you're perfect / I wanna fall in love with stars in your eyes / Tonight you're perfect / I wanna fall in love but only for the night / Only for the night / Tonight you're perfect / I feel perfect too!_   
_New Politics – Tonight You’re Perfect_

* * *

“Damn, Charlie. That was good.” She expressed as their bodies still tangled together before she pushed him gently and fixed her clothes right away after.  
“Did it make you forget about the other two?” He asked while fixing his too.  
“While we did it? Definitely.” She grinned cheekily.  
Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, that’s not the answer he expected.  
“Finite Incantatem.” She’s annulling all the spells Charlie cast then she chanted the spell Jacob teach her the day before.  
“You really should put in mind those spells Jacob tell you yesterday if you want to ‘experiment’ often.” She winked at Charlie then jump down from the counter table, standing straight in front of him.  
“Now let’s prepared for the barbeque night.” She moves herself to pick things she thinks they will need it later.  
As soon as she finished her talk, Jae comes in.  
“Here you are. What are you doing?” He walks towards her.  
Charlie was looking at them from the corner of his eyes as he too was picking things for tonight barbeque.  
“Preparing for this evening. Do we’ll need this?” She casually asked Jae about something.  
Charlie was astonished at how she can just act like there was nothing ever happened between them before this.  
“Are the others back from the sea? The sun’s going to set soon though.” She says.  
They heard ruckus from the common room soon after.  
“Looks like they did.” Charlie retorted.  
After they all cleaned themselves, they soon spent the night surrounding the campfire, talking about various things and telling stories about their loving memories of being schooled at Hogwarts.  
A little bit after midnight, they disperse themselves after a big group hug and take rest after, for when the sun’s up they will have to pack and go to their respective home.

  
In the morning, Charlie had finished packing his things and sitting on the sofa at the common room, waiting for the others, when she crashed herself beside him.  
“Feels like just yesterday we sit in this sofa and started this trip.” She said with mellow tone, her eyes are staring far.  
Charlie looks at her.  
“Yeah. Feels like just yesterday too, someone proposed to do promiscuous things with me, end up me getting tangled in her bizarre mess.” Charlie raised his eyebrow, spouting words that’s in his mind.  
She snorted and looked at him funnily.  
“You like it though.” She seems in a better mood after hearing Charlie’s words.  
Not long after, all of their friends are gathered around them with their luggage’s.  
“Okay, everyone’s here. We better get out soon so Ben could disassemble the tent.” Penny, the mother of the group, direct everyone to go out immediately.  
Soon Ben, as the one whose spell mastery was the best of them all, do what he had to do.  
“Thank you for everything, this trip was amazing.” Ben said as he gives the dismantled tent to her.  
“Don’t mention that. Reducio.” She accepts the tent and shrink the tent before tossing it to a small messenger bag she wore.  
Soon the others are shrinking their luggage’s too and preparing themselves to travel back to her parents’ front yard, the first point they gathered before travelled to the islet five days ago.  
“Ready?” She asked, holding the Portkey.  
Within minutes they all put their hands on the Portkey, they’ve arrived on their destination.  
“Nanna!” She run towards her grandma who was reading book while sitting in the porch of her home, she hugged her right away soon after her grandma was in her reach.  
Her friends all followed her way, greeting her grandma politely.  
They all express their gratefulness to her grandma then say goodbye to each other.  
They didn’t say goodbye to her parents because they all knew her parents were out of town at that moment.  
Her friends all were going home to each of their respective home after that, everyone except Charlie and Jae.  
Charlie’s staying, because she asked him to, as they had promised to go to the Burrow right after the trip was over.  
But he doesn’t know why Jae was staying too.  
“Are you changing your mind and want to come with me to the Burrow?” She pulled Jae to be a bit far from her grandma and asked him.  
“No, I just want to be with you longer and chat a bit with Nanna.” Jae answered.  
“Don't do that for long, I want to play with the Weasleys at the Burrow so you will have to go home soon.” She replied, ousting him.  
“Ouch, that’s harsh.” Jae frown a bit but then shrugged.  
“But if that's what you want, I’ll go. Send me an owl every now and then, okay.” Jae ruffled her hair, making it to be a real mess.  
“I won’t promise, we’ll see about that later.” She fixed her hair while glaring at Jae who just grinning at her.  
“You really are a tough one. Let me say goodbye to Nanna first, then I’ll be on my way.” Jae pinched her cheeks playfully, making her to pout a bit, then he gently stroked her cheeks after that.  
Charlie was listening to their conversation, but he keeps out from it.  
When Jae finished talking and saying his goodbye to her grandma, he walked to the front yard and Apparated from there.  
As soon as Jae disappeared, her grandma walked towards her.  
“Are you still dating that boy, dear?”  
“No, but we’re still friends. Why're you asking, Nanna?” She retorted.  
“Oh, that's sad. Are you okay? How are you feeling about it?” Her grandma looking at her apologetically then pulled her closer to hugged her and gently stroked her hair.  
“I'm fine, I can handle it. Say, Nanna. When did Mum and Dad coming back?” She asked her grandma.  
“Probably tonight. Why are you asking?” Her grandma questioned back at her.  
“Is it okay if I go to Charlie's house to play with his siblings and sleep over? You know, reminiscing our time as Quidditch players. And can I borrow all the brooms in your shed? Ron and Ginny haven’t got brooms because they haven't started their education at Hogwarts yet.” She rambled.  
Her grandma switched her gaze from her to Charlie, scrutinized him.  
Charlie was waiting in anxiety, he was tensed to see if her grandmother would let her stay at his house.  
Her family indeed acquainted with the Weasleys and her grandma was on the same circle of friends with Cedrella, Charlie's paternal grandmother, though they weren't on a chummy terms.  
There even a few times when she's staying at the Burrow on holidays, when her whole family needs to be away for some reason and she didn't want to go with them but her parents worried about her if she was alone at home so they were gladly accept Molly's invitation to let her stay at the Burrow back then.  
Still, this time it was not his mum who invited her, and her family will be at home, and they were from different gender, so maybe her grandmother was suspicious that there’s something happened between them.  
Which is right, though the ‘something’ that’s going on between them hasn’t got a name, yet.  
“I miss my Quidditch moments, Nanna. You know how fun it is, you played it too when you're young. Almost all the Weasleys are big fans of Quidditch, and they were great at playing it too. Will you let me reminisce my Quidditch time with them before I started working, Nanna, please?” She pleaded to her Nanna.  
“Well, if it's at the Weasleys...” Her grandmother looking intently at Charlie.  
“Is it a yes, Nanna? I can go?" Her eyes were filled with excitement when her grandma smiled and finally nodded, making her jumped to hug her grandma right away.  
“But first you should have lunch with me.” Her grandma hugged her back and pulled her over to walked inside.  
“You too, Weasley boy. Come eat with us.” Her Nanna called Charlie to follow them coming in.  
They had lunch together and chatted for a while before they finally ready to continue their journey.  
“Thank you, Nanna. And please tell Mum and Dad about where I go when they got home later.” She kisses her grandma cheeks before waving goodbye to her.  
“Thank you, Nanna. I’ll make sure she’ll taken care of well.” Charlie tries to reassure her grandma.  
"You better be real about your words young Weasley, otherwise I'll hunt you down to charge you." Her grandma jokingly threatened Charlie before outstreched her hand to give a package for Charlie to hold.  
“Give this to Molly, and please tell her I say hi and thank you.” She smiled at Charlie and gently pat his back.  
“I will, Nanna.” Charlie replied and grinned before he then followed her to the front yard of her house.  
“Let’s stopped by at my grandparents house to take the brooms first before going to The Burrow, okay.” She said, outstretching her hand, asking in silent for Charlie to hold it before they Apparated.  
“Okay.” Charlie took her hand, hold it tightly, then disappeared with her to a thin air.

  
When Charlie opened his eyes, they were at a yard, in front of a pale-blue house, surrounded by tall grass without any other houses nearby.  
“Why are we outside? I thought you were going to Apparate us into your room again.” Charlie asked her without thinking.  
She looked at him with amazement then burst laughing.  
“Blimey, Charlie. I didn’t know your mind was that dirty.” She still giggled when pulled Charlie to followed her.  
Charlie think for a while before a red streak started to spread in his freckled face.  
“I didn’t mean it that way!” He just realised what implication of words that he said previously.  
She just stared at him amusingly before letting go of Charlie’s hand and walked to the back of the house to open the shed then taking the brooms they need.  
“I don’t mind though. And thanks to you I remember we haven’t made up the bed, and my bikini was still left on the floor too. We should clear the mess in my room before we go to your house.” She rattled on while shrinking the brooms and toss it into her bag.  
Then, she takes the tent from inside her bag and engorged it before she put it on the shed and locked it afterwards.  
As soon as she finished all that, she walked to the backdoor of the main house then stopping in front of the door.  
“Are you coming, or not?” She tilted her head and looked to Charlie’s way, who still standing in front of the shed, astonished.  
Charlie finally moved his feet to followed her.  
He looked around at the interior of the house that he didn’t have time to see the first time he stepped his foot inside then go after her to her room but stopping in front of her room entrance.  
Charlie paid his attention to every details of her room when she was tidying the inside before he then walked back to the living room and made himself comfortable at one of the sofa.  
Charlie laid back his head and closed his eyes for a moment.  
He doesn’t aware for how long he was like that, seems he was fallen asleep, until he felt she was shaking his shoulder as she called out to him.  
"Charlie... Hey, Charlie..."  
Charlie grab her hand without opening his eyes and pulled her until she was sitting in his lap.  
“Whoa!” She sounded in surprise.  
“Stay still.” Charlie whispered while he’s hugging her and inhaling her scent.  
She did, for some time.  
Then she moves a bit to wrapped Charlie head on her arms before caressing his hair gently, letting Charlie’s head resting on her chest.  
They sit like that in silent for some moments as Charlie permeate all her touches and her smells.   
A realisation comes to his mind, that he enjoys this kind of interaction with her, as a relaxing and comfortable feeling sneaks into Charlie’s heart.  
“I like it, your touch. And your scent.” Charlie speaks from between her chest.  
She kissed the top of Charlie’s head as a response.  
Charlie could sense that she was smiling.  
The clock was ticking, and the sun starts to slip for a bit from his throne high in the sky.  
“Not that I want to ruin your relaxing moment, but we need to hurry to the Burrow if we want to fly around with your siblings before the sun goes down.” She reminds Charlie as her hands cupping both of his cheeks and kiss the top of his nose.  
“Can I have you for myself a little while more?” Charlie beseeches.  
She chuckled.  
“Well, how can I say no to a hot bloke like you?” She smirks and looked at Charlie flirtatiously.  
“Kiss me, now.” Said Charlie suddenly, parting his lips, tries to be alluring to her.  
She looked at him amusingly but she did as what she was told to.  
Soon they tangled their lips passionately and their hands started to travel to stroke each other body.  
She’s stopping abruptly when Charlie’s rising bulge started to nudge her arse.  
“As much as I want to ride on you now, we need to get going as the sun will not wait to come down. This can continue later, the flying can not.” She pointed at the rising tent in his trousers while smirking desirably.  
Charlie shuddered at her words, his mind imagining things he'd only known for a few days but already be addicted about.  
He faltered to make a come back then looked outside and realise she was right.  
It is indeed dangerous to do Quidditch manoeuvre at night and his mum will scolded him if they impose themselves bringing all his younger siblings to play when the dark comes.  
“You should really take responsibility of this later.” Charlie pointed at his tent while looking at her wittily.  
She laughed at him.  
“I will, I promise.” She put her hands on Charlie’s chest, grinning.  
“Let’s go then.” Charlie rise himself and pulled her over so she falls into his arms.  
This time, it’s Charlie who did the Apparate and take her with him.

  
They arrived at the outskirt of the Burrow then let go themselves before walking to the front door.  
“Strange, why does it seem so quiet?” Charlie questioned, most likely to himself.  
As soon as they opened the front door, they saw Bill, standing on the living room.  
“Hey there, fellow Gringotts worker, and the Weasley she like the most.” Bill greeted her with a wide smile.  
“Bill!” She runs toward him, literally crashed herself into his open arms.  
“I miss you so much!” She cheered inside his embrace.  
They grinned at each other while Charlie looking at her, puzzled.  
“The Weasley you like the most?” He raised his eyebrow.  
Seeing his confusion, she started to explain what’s the meaning behind Bill’s greeting for her to Charlie after she let herself go from Bill’s arms.  
“Remember when Bill was struggling to accept Rakepick betrayal and staying too long in her class after we broke the portrait curse at the end of our fifth year? I told him that you are my favourite Weasley and somehow it cheers him up.” She clarified.  
Charlie furrowed and squinted his eyes at Bill.  
“What a strange brother.” He scoffed.  
Charlie actually feels flattered hearing that it was him, the Weasley she likes the most.  
But he tried his best to look cool in front of her, so he just shows a slight smile even though he can feel butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his head went high.  
“That’s your brother, not mine.” She laughed.  
“Yeah, that’s why I said it. I’m not gonna commenting if it’s yours.” He scorned while she and Bill burst into laugh.  
“I remembered you told me not to tell Charlie since he might tease you. Looks like it’s not a secret anymore.” Bill grinned.  
“That was then, this was now. He knew without being told anyway.” She grinned meaningfully to Charlie.  
Her words soon make his freckles face covered by the crimson colour, making Bill laughed at his reaction.  
“Why are you blushing?” Bill asked Charlie in between his laugh.  
“I did not. It’s just, a bit hot in here.” Charlie tries to seek for justification.  
He wagged his hand to create some small wind for himself, making the others laugh at him more.  
“Stop your laughing, will you both?!” He glares at her and Bill.  
“You’re funny.” She said, still chuckling.  
“Where’s everyone else?” Charlie asked Bill, changing the subject of conversation.  
“Didn’t mum sent you a letter? They were gone to great-great-aunt Muriel today. I was going to catch up with them after some things I must do just now when you arrived.” Bill explained.  
Just as Bill closes his mouth, Errol, the Weasleys owl, came in from the window and drop a letter in Charlie’s face.  
“Ouch.” Charlie furrowed as the letter falling from his face toward his hands.  
“Yep, there goes the letter.” Bill commented.  
“Oh no, what should we do now? I was coming to play Quidditch manoeuvre with Fred and George and Ron and Ginny too.” She mourned.  
Bill and Charlie didn't ask why she doesn't mention Percy, as they knew she doesn't get along too well with the third son of the Weasley.  
“You could always play with Charlie.” Bill shrugged.  
Charlie blushed again.  
Bill words turns into a different act in his head.  
He tries to cover it with his mum letter, pretending to read it closely.  
“Oh, that one is definite, I’m just disappointed that I can’t play with the others.” She replied to Bill.  
Charlie gets more reddened as his imagination was wandered far off mark from his first intention when he asked her to come to the Burrow.  
“Why're your face in scarlet colour, Charlie?” Bill asked his brother, astonished.  
“I told you, it’s hot in here.” Charlie grumbled, took off his bag, and walks away from them to opens the door.  
He was desperate to get out from the scene that makes him uncomfortable.  
“How about we just fly now? I’m gonna took my broom from the shed first.” Charlie rushed his way out.  
“Wait Charlie, I’m coming with you!” She shrieked as Charlie was walking so fast to get away from them.  
“Bye Bill, see you later!” She waves her hand and runs towards Charlie.

  
“What was that about?” She asked as soon as she catch up with Charlie, walking at his side.  
Charlie just glanced at her for a while before looked away, trying hard to think of something else to make his bulge turns back to its normal size, as it was rising before by his imagination just then.  
He took out his broom from the shed and position himself on it quickly.  
“Catch me if you can.” Charlie said before took off to the sky.  
“Hey!” She shouted before hurriedly took out her broom from her bag and engorging it before riding it to chase Charlie.  
They race on their brooms and doing a few of Quidditch makeovers together.  
Without them noticing, the sun was already getting down.  
“It’s really true, the saying about how time flies so fast when you’re having fun.” She chirped happily as they landed at the orchard behind the Burrow.  
She hummed cheerfully while shrinking her broom and toss it to her bag.  
Charlie can’t help but feeling gleeful too, seeing at how happy she was just by broom-flying a couple times with him.  
"It would be great if I could play here with you and see your whole cheerful family whenever I wanted." She said as she slipped her hand over Charlie's upper arm, rubbing it a bit to feels his muscles then holding it while they walked back to the Burrow, making stop at the shed first to put Charlie’s broom.  
“You should become an official Weasley if you feel like that, I could make you one in the future if you want to.” Charlie casually said what’s on his mind at the moment of joy they had without thinking any further.  
She tilted her head and looked at him amusingly then burst into laugh straight away.  
“You’re one peculiar boy. I bet you didn’t realise you just propose me to marry you.” She said in between her laugh.  
“I did?” Charlie glance down to his side, to where she was, and considering of what he just blurted a moment before for a few second and retorted vastly afterwards.  
“I really just did, didn't I?” He grinned in awkward and looked at her sheepishly, confounded by his own action.  
She wipes her tears that comes as she laughs to much with her other hand, now giggling at his reaction.  
“Don’t think too much about it, let’s just enjoy the now.” She leans on her head on Charlie’s muscular arm, making Charlie’s heartbeat faster.  
They walked together like that in silence with darkness slowly fall into their surrounding.  
“Strange, why it's all dark here.” Charlie muttered when they neared the kitchen door of his house.  
As soon as they came in, she let go of Charlie’s arm and walked to the living room while Charlie cast spell to light up all the inside of the house and walked to where the stairs is.  
“Bill! Hey, Bill!” Charlie shouted at the stairs, searching for his brother whereabouts.  
“Charlie, I think Bill’s not around.” She waves a note when Charlie was looking at her way.  
Charlie walked his way to her, take the note from her hands and read it.  
Turns out the whole Weasleys was going to sleep over at great-great-aunt Muriel for the night, including Bill.  
They decided to leave Charlie’s behind since he's having a guest and it would be too inconvenient for her if she’s suddenly taken along to their big family gathering.  
The note end with remark that she should wait before departed since the Weasleys will be back as soon as they can to meet her tomorrow before noon.  
They looked at each other in silent for a few moments.  
Then, a grin appeared on her face.  
“We got time alone...” She said, staring at Charlie’s eyes with glint of mischiefs in her eyes.  
“Yes, we did.” Charlie replied, now looking at her lips.  
“And place…” She took the note from Charlie’s hand and put it back on the place she found it.  
Charlie nodded and gulped.  
“Are you thinking of what I’m thinking?” She smirked seductively.  
Charlie doesn’t answer, he kiss her right away as a reply.  
She reciprocated by nibbling his lips and throw her hands around Charlie’s neck, wrapping him.  
Charlie rounded his arms around her waist and wrenched her closer.  
Their hands started to travel on the outside of the fabrics they wore but not for long as both slipping it to the inside soon after.  
“Let’s go to my room.” Charlie whispered between their kisses, his voice already turned hoarse by his immediate arousal.  
She nodded while keep continue eating Charlie’s lips.  
Charlie pulled her toward the stairs while plunging his tongue into her mouth.  
They stripped each other as they walk to Charlie’s room on the third floor, leaving a trail of things and clothes behind.  
The last one to fall was her wand, as she dropped it on Charlie’s bedroom floor after casting the preventive spell.  
When they’re arrived next to Charlie’s bed, both has been in full nudity.  
Charlie pushed her down to the bed and position himself on top of her.  
She was grinning when Charlie looked at her from above and his hot hard member poking her thigh.  
“Someone’s awake and ready to be in action under.” She jokingly teased Charlie.  
Charlie smirked then sniffed her neck before licking it.  
His tongue trailing her skin then stopping at her erected nipple.  
Charlie devoured it greedily with his mouth while his hand grabbing her other breast vigorously.  
She started to whimper, relishing herself of every taste of Charlie she could have for the night.   
Her palms were making a track on his body, rubbing all Charlie's muscles she could hold of.  
Charlie repeating what he did continuously, taking turn in devouring her hardened nipples.  
After a while, she grasped Charlie’s wrists and pulled him to turned around, making him lay back on the bed.  
She then sits on Charlie’s face.  
“Lick it.” She commanded.  
Charlie did as he told, licking her wet cunt.  
He even dipped his tongue into it while holding the slit to be wide open with his fingers.  
She whined loudly while moving her hips, fucking Charlie’s tongue.  
Her desire was written all over her face as she enjoys what Charlie do under her.  
At the same time, her hand was reaching Charlie’s thick dick to jerks it off.  
Charlie grunted when she rubbed the tip of his long-erected member, his pre-cum starts to gush out.  
She then flipped herself so that she can devoured Charlie’s dick while her cunt was still fucking his tongue.  
Charlie crudely moves his hips, relishing the warmness of her mouth on his dick, grunting.  
They keep lewdly eating each other while steadily getting faster.  
Soon, they both spasmed together, dripping themselves on their pleasure.  
She slumped herself on Charlie’s side, both were huffing.  
Wasted no time, Charlie then sits himself up and position himself on top of her.  
He begins to kiss her all over, from her top to her bottom.  
He thrust her cunt again, this time with his fingers.  
She whined and try to reach Charlie’s member, stroking it raunchily so that it will be erected and ready to be in action again.  
After some time, his dick was already stand firm.  
“Crawl in front of me.” Charlie ordered her.  
She furrowed her eyebrows but do as Charlie’s wish.  
Right after she goes on all fours, Charlie position himself on her arse, then thrusts her cunt from behind.  
She arched her back and shrieked deliciously at the sudden fill.  
All the pushing movement Charlie did continuously bring them closer to their edge.  
He then groused really hard when he shot the load of his cum inside her while she’s spasming on her orgasm and moaning his name very loud.  
“Oh... Yes… Charlie!!!”  
She dropped herself on Charlie’s bed while he slumped on her after they were done with their deeds.  
They both spent, panting hard for breath.  
A few moments after, Charlie rolled himself and sit straight on the bed.  
“Again.” Charlie mouthed while pounce on her.  
She opened her mouth and let her jaws hang open while looking at him funnily.  
“Again?! Now?!” She shouted in surprise as Charlie started to kiss her from her lips, down to her neck, then to her breasts, continuously getting down to the centre of her body.  
She shakes her head and giggled at Charlie tremendous libido.  
“You don’t have to spent all of your energy on this night, you know.” She affirmed him as Charlie started to rub her clit, making her let out a small moan after.  
Charlie doesn’t answer, he was sunk deep in his lust.  
He kept on with his doing, putting his hands all over her body to make her aroused again and ready to be infiltrated by his dick.  
Charlie fuck her like mad afterwards, savouring the last moments he can be together with her as tomorrow he will have to say goodbye to her and didn't know if he can do any of the things they did during this summer again.  
A couple hours later, Charlie finally stopped exploring his carnal needs and lay down on his bed, wrapping her in his arms, not letting her go even for a blink of an eye.  
She’s already sleeping on her side so soundly, while Charlie was still awake, laying behind her.  
Charlie trace the bare skin of her back that’s in front of him with his fingers, then he nudged himself into the crook of her neck.  
The night went flying by, the sound of the rustling wind was heard from distances, and the moonshine enters Charlie's room through the window, illuminating their naked body that only covered by a sheet of quilt.  
 _It’s a very beautiful night._  
Charlie thought as he relaxes himself, feeling happy for having her inside his arms.  
He inhaled a deep breath of her scent, closed his eyes, smiled, then followed her over tranquility, swayed himself to the land of dreams.


	11. A Turbulent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> New chapter available here..  
> Turns out I can finish this chapter faster than I expected.. 😅
> 
> Spoiler alert: I’m going to put almost everything from Relight The Fire Side Quest in here so be prepared!

* * *

_Where do we go, nobody knows / I've gotta say I'm on my way down // Where do we go to draw the line? / I've gotta say / I wasted all your time // Nah, when you work it out I'm worse than you / Yeah, when you work it out I wanted to / Now when you work out where to draw the line / Your guess is as good as mine._   
_Coldplay – God Put A Smile Upon Your Face_

* * *

  
It was still dark outside when Charlie woke up.  
He's blinking his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his room.  
He swift his head and looking at his side, to where she's sleeping.  
 _She’s here. It’s not a dream._  
Charlie speaks inside his own mind.  
He then pulled his hand carefully from under her head so that he wouldn't wake her up.  
After that, Charlie sat back against the headboard of his bed, staring again at the very first girl occupying his bed.  
He stays in silent, embracing a strange feeling that sneaking into his heart.  
Charlie raise his fingers to trace her face slowly.  
His thumb then caresses her lips gently.  
She rustled a bit by what Charlie did then moved herself to be closer to Charlie before wrapping her arms around Charlie’s naked waist.  
“Morning.” She murmured without opening her eyes, nudging herself to Charlie’s abs.  
“Morning.” Charlie replied to her lazy greeting then stroked her hair lovingly with his right hand.  
He’s smiling as his left hand was tracing all the marked he had left in her body from the activities they did for the last couple days consecutively.  
She then shuddered a bit by Charlie’s trails in her skins, maybe feeling ticklish.  
Charlie could see she’s smiling.  
“What are you doing?” She asked, her eyes still shut.  
“Touching you.” He retorted without thinking, just kept doing what he did.  
She finally opened her eyes and looked up to meet Charlie’s eyes.  
“And what is your intention in doing it?”  
A smirk starting to appear on her face.  
“I just want to.” Charlie answered, smiled a bit when he touches the corner of her lips.  
She blinked her eyes then moves herself to sit on his side, pulling his quilt to cover her nudity.  
“Why are you covering it? I’ve seen it all already.” Charlie teased her.  
“Seeing it all doesn’t mean I don’t need to put something on my body when we’re not doing it, you know.” She gets back at Charlie with a funny face.  
“I don’t mind you see me uncovered though.” Charlie grinned cheekily while his hands exposing what’s under the quilt.  
“By Merlin! How shameful!” She widened her eyes, her gaze was glued towards the bottom part of Charlie’s body while she too smirking cheekily like he is.  
She then letting go the quilt that wrapped her chest when she shifted her gaze to look at Charlie’s eyes.  
They’re both burst into laughs after that.  
Charlie then reach her and put his arm on her shoulder while she put her head on his chest.  
Silence fall between them as each was busy with what’s on their respective mind.  
“Hebridean Black, your favourite dragon.” She breaks the silent after quite a moment, noticing the dragon drawings on Charlie’s bedroom wall.  
“You know it well.” Charlie retorted.  
“Mine was Chinese Fireball. I helped Hagrid trained one in our sixth year, you know. She was beautiful.” She looked far, reminiscing.  
“Oh, yeah? How come I don’t know about it?” Charlie gets interested at her story.  
He knew she has talent with magical creatures, but she never ceases to amaze him about it.  
“How am I supposed to know? I thought you can instinctively notice whenever there’s dragon on your surroundings.” She jokes with him, grinning while pinching Charlie’s cheek.  
“Ha ha, very funny.” Charlie sneered and ruffled her hair.  
“So, tell me about this Chinese Fireball.” Charlie encouraged her to tell the story, he waits enthusiastically.  
She grinned before starting to chirp.  
“I called her Felice. Hagrid found her straying in the forbidden forest. Turns out she was running away from her owner, someone who kept her as a guard pet. At that time, Felice can’t breathe fire, so the owner was going to sell her to a dark witch. Hagrid and I disagreed with the way Felice’s owner took care of her. We think that if you really care for a creature, you don’t just abandon them when things get tough. So, Hagrid asked me to help him make Felice breathe fire, since he didn’t manage to find out why Felice didn’t breathe fire at all and he also didn’t succeed in making her let out a fire, not even once.” She stopped for a bit, looking at Charlie, waiting for a response.  
“How come a person like that had a dragon for a pet.” Charlie clicked his tongue, gets irritated at her story.  
“If you think her owner are bad, you should know that the dark witch who wants to buy Felice was even worse. She wants to kill Felice and make a dragon-skin coat from Felice’s skin!” She continued with anger in her voice.  
“How dreadful!” Charlie screeched, looking shocked.  
“I know, right?! It’s horrible.” She retorted before continued her story while her hands were stroking Charlie’s chest.  
“So, I trained Felice by showing her how to let out a fire. I tried casting Incendio to training dummy at the training ground in front of her. When it didn’t work out, I went to do a research about dragons with Penny, to help Felice regained her ability to breathe fire. After that, we came to conclusion that Felice may be sick. So, we, well it’s Penny to be precise as I was just assisting her, brewed a pepper-up potion for Felice. And it works! Felice finally breathe fire again!” She closed her story happily.  
“She did?! Good to hear that.” Charlie remarked, his eyes lit with reliefs.  
“And what’s best was, even though her owner was floored when they saw her breathing fire as it was the dragon they’d wanted all along, they get back just a few minutes after they leave Hogwarts, pleading to Hagrid to keep the dragon at the reserved. Turns out, Felice was shooting fireballs constantly at her owner direction when they were on their way back. We came to conclusion that her owner finally found out that owning a dragon wasn’t that much fun when they were being shot constantly like that. I could say her former owner got some poetic justice from her.” She grinned remembering the moment.  
Something light up in Charlie’s mind after hearing her.  
“So, the Chinese Fireball at the scorched vale was Felice, the one you helped with?”  
She nodded excitedly.  
“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” She looked up to Charlie.  
For a moment, Charlie just stared at her, admiring every part of her face.  
“Yes, beautiful indeed.” Charlie finally sounded his response, only it was actually not about the dragon.  
“Well, that was the end of the story.” She said while tilting her head back at looking to her fingers that was tracing Charlie’s abs.  
“Somehow I feel like I was telling a bedtime story to you. A Dragon story for a dragon boy.” She giggled.  
“It would be delightful for me if you do it often though.” Charlie chuckled at the idea while she just rustled his hair as a response.  
“In conclusion, after handling Felice and conduct an exploration about dragons, I could say that the Chinese Fireball is my favourite. Their scarlet skin makes them looks so vibrant, so lively. Their figure’s amazing, smooth-scaled and, ooh, the golden spikes, I love especially the golden spikes. Fierce, but elegant at the same time, very beautiful. And despite all the death glare from their eyes and deadly fire from their mouth, Chinese Fireball is a kind dragon once you get closer to them and know them better within time.” She said fondly with an awe expression in her face.  
“Just like you.” Charlie looked at her with subtle adoration in his eyes while his hands was reaching up to stroke the side of her face.  
“Vibrant, fierce, deadly beautiful, burning people around if not being handle with gentle care.” Charlie smirked and pinch her cheek, making her shriek her protest.  
“But once you get connected with someone, the kindness from you was pouring out.” He smiled gently and looking at her fondly.  
Charlie saw a crimson colour slowly filled her whole face, the crimson that was caused by him, and she, was being speechless.  
She was looking at Charlie, opening and closing her mouth for a couple times, but couldn’t let out any comment.  
“How come a dragon daft like you could smoothly say those words...” She finally managed to say something while holds back a coyly smile with her face was still flaming red.  
Something in Charlie’s heart flared up, seeing her like that.  
“You’re blushing.” Charlie point out as he moves his face closer very slowly toward hers.  
“No, I’m not.” She retorted vastly, looking away, covering her face with her palms.  
Charlie grinned while pulling both of her hands, taking her chin so that she looked up to him, then kiss her lips very gently.  
He kisses her over and over while his hands caressing her cheeks.  
She then put her arms around Charlie’s shoulder.  
They nibbled each other lips so slowly, embracing the sweetness of each other.  
At a leisurely pace, Charlie’s hands are rising up, trailing her side from her waist up to the side of her breasts before then caressing it both.  
She moaned softly.  
Soon, Charlie feels his dick starting to erect, so was her nipples.  
Their arousal escalates so fast, making Charlie waste no time to soon duck himself to kiss her shoulder blade then goes further down, kissing the upper side of her breast.  
She sighed desirably when Charlie rubbed both of her nipples while his lips are making a mark on her skin, right on top of her beating heart.  
Her hand starting to stroke Charlie’s dick, moving gently to the up and get back down repeatedly.  
Charlie moves further down, now savouring one of her hardened nipples with his tongue and the other was being rolled over by his thumb.  
“More, Charlie. I like it.” She encouraged Charlie in between her now irregularly breath.  
Charlie continued his doing, switching it to be on the opposite.  
Both her nipples are getting taken care of so nicely by him, making her to open her thigh then took one of Charlie’s hand before directed it to her cunt.  
Charlie understand of what she wants, he then caresses her clit.  
She crooned.  
After a while, Charlie opened her wet slit then slide his middle finger onto her cunt.  
He pushed it in and out of her cunt very slowly, very gently, insistently.  
He slides another finger as he feels that her cunt is getting flooded.  
She wailed when Charlie moves his fingers faster onto her.  
“Charlie, I want you, please.” She pleaded.  
Charlie then sit himself straight with his back on the head bed and lift her to be on top of him.  
“Ride me.” Charlie whispered with a husky voice.  
Within seconds, she plunged herself into Charlie.  
Charlie grunted as their intimate organs joined together.  
He groaned harder when she's sliding her cunt on his dick.  
At first, she was moving with a slow speed.  
Then, little by little, she increased her movement, making her breasts to bounce all over by her motion.  
Charlie then grabbed her breasts before eating both of her erected nipples in turns.  
She moves rapidly then soon she clenched Charlie’s dick and grabbed his flaming hair, throwing her head to the back and moaned very lewdly when she’s having her orgasm.  
Charlie flipped her to be on her fours after she decreased the shaking movements of her hip and stopped entirely.  
He thrust her cunt with his dick and started to stirred his hips, slowly at first and steadily getting faster.  
As she moaned harder and harder, Charlie grunted pleasurably when he finally released his shot deep into her cunt.  
“You’re starting to get really good at this.” She smirked and praised Charlie after she lays herself on Charlie’s bed, collecting her breath.  
Charlie was laying beside her, doing the same as she is.  
“I'm a fast learner.” He smirked back at her, making her to let out a laugh, then pulled her to rolled into his arms.  
The dawn goes by and the sun finally rising up.  
Charlie kissed her forehead after cuddling for a while before climbing out of bed.  
He put on his shorts and t-shirts before started to pick all their scattered things and clothes from last night.  
“I'll go picking these up, take bath downstairs, then prepare breakfast for us. You take shower here before following me down, okay?” Charlie looked at her with quirky face while pointing to their things and clothes in his hands.  
She giggled thinking how many more Charlie must pick up while tracing their things to the downstairs and nodded at Charlie suggestion before moves herself off to the bathroom in front of Charlie's room.

Charlie was already cleaned himself and finished preparing their breakfast when she arrived at the kitchen.  
“Wow, you can cook. What else you can do that I didn’t know?” She sniffed the delicious smell from what Charlie’s prepared for their breakfast before hugged Charlie then tiptoe-ing on her feet to inhaled Charlie’s after bath scent from the crook of his neck.  
“You’ll be amazed. “Charlie said smugly, making her let out a mocking laugh, when he wrapped his arms around her waist then kiss her lips.  
“I already put all your belonging in Ginny’s room. You know, in case mum checking. She doesn’t need to know where you actually slept in last night, right.” Charlie said wittily, making a lewdly knowing face.  
“Oh, how thoughtful of you.” She snickered and laughed at Charlie’s expression before continuing their snogging session and eat their breakfast later on.  
They were finishing their breakfast when the fire in the living room starting to make a strange sound and changing it’s colour to green, which mean someone was coming through the Floo Networks into the Burrow.  
Then one by one, the Weasleys coming out from it.  
“Charlie, we’re back!” They heard Molly’s voice from the living room, making them hurriedly goes there.  
She was so happy that she finally meets the other Weasleys, greeting them one by one excitedly.  
Charlie chuckled at the sight of it.  
Taking no time, she persuaded all the Weasleys kids who have interest in Quidditch to fly with her.  
“I brought the newest brooms with me. Well, I borrow it from my family though, so it was not mine. Let’s use it to fly right away.” Sparkles was in her eyes when she talks about Quidditch and the brooms with his younger siblings.  
“You’re a bird Animagus and yet you love to fly so much with a broom.” Charlie remarked when they walked side by side to the orchard behind Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny who all talked so happily about the brooms she let them use.  
“The sensation is different, you can’t compare it. I really can’t choose which one I love the most as each flying experience was special, and I love it all.” She explained with thrills in her tone.  
Charlie ruffled her hair, feeling excited too seeing her like that.  
Soon they were flying around with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny, playing 3 on 3 Quidditch.  
They were playing around until the sun started to go down.  
“I have to go home.” She said, realising that the evening was coming.  
“But why? Tomorrow is Sunday, you should stay with me for tonight, we could get so much fun doing girl things together.” Ginny whined at her when they were all walked together to the Burrow.  
“Well, that sound pretty tempting.” She smiled and wrapped Ginny in her arms while walking.  
“I could ask mum to tell your parents about it, please? I got so much things I want to talk with you.” Ginny pleaded.  
“You could always talk to me.” Charlie offered himself.  
“It’s different. I want to talk between girls. I got only brothers here, lots of it.” Ginny rolled her eyes and pouted.  
“Ginny, I’m trying to be a nice brother here!” Charlie protested while Ginny mocked him by sticking out her tongue.  
She just laughs at the brother-sister quarreled that happened soon after that.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Ginny rushed her way to Molly, gibbering her wish.  
In the end, she did stay for another night as Molly granted Ginny’s request, sending a letter to her parents before dinner time, telling that they invited her to stay at the Burrow for another night.  
This time, Charlie tells his mum to send it with another owl as Errol was unreliable to send any letter on time, like what happen to him the day before.  
The reply was coming right away with the same owl that sent it.  
Thankfully her parents were pretty laid back, they allow her to stay for another night as long as she come back tomorrow before dinner time.  
Ginny was overjoyed.  
She was dragged around almost everywhere at the Burrow by Ginny after the reply from her parents arrived, leaving Charlie with no chance to be alone with her.  
Charlie doesn’t mind though, he was chuffed by the fact that she will be around for another night.  
After dinner, she was playing outside in the garden with Ginny and wave her hands excitedly when she sees Charlie was looking at her way from window in the kitchen.  
His father and his other siblings were outside too, as they were having an outside dinner for that night.  
Charlie waves back at her before she shifts her gaze to Ginny and focus on what they were doing previously.  
Charlie doesn’t shift his gaze, he stares at her longingly.  
He doesn’t realise that his mum already standing beside him.  
“I always knew you’re looking at her differently from your other girl friends, and I notice you seems to treat her in another manner by now.” Molly gently let her presence known by her son.  
Charlie startled, shades of pink appearing on his face.  
He turns his head away from his mother to hide his embarrassment.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mum.” Charlie pretended to be busy searching something of the cabinet near the window.  
“What is she to you, dear?” Molly interrogates further.  
Charlie frowned, looks like his mum wont back up at all from digging information from him.  
Molly usually not a busybody about her children love life but since Charlie was the only one who almost never shown any interest to another person before, she seems can't hold herself of wants to know further.  
“She’s just my close friend.” Charlie murmured.  
His heart gets an uncomfortable feeling realising it, that he was just her friend.  
“I know that. But how close are you two?” Molly asked more.  
 _Close enough to fuck each other?_ Charlie asked himself solemnly in his mind.  
His mum seems to notice Charlie’s sullen look.  
“How do you feel about her, dear?” Molly asked him gently, rubbing Charlie’s back.  
Charlie thinks for a while before answering his mother question.  
“I don’t know. I’m happy when I’m with her, I guess.” Charlie seems unsure about his own feeling.  
“Good to know that, but you know it’s not what I asked you about.” She looked deeply into Charlie’s eyes.  
Charlie feels awkward at the way his mum stared at him.  
“I don’t know. Maybe, well, maybe... I… like… her?” Charlie answered hesitantly, his eyes were darting everywhere, avoiding his mum interrogating gaze.  
“So, I see. What kind of like that you feel toward her?” Molly questioned further.  
Charlie looked at his mum like he was in pain.  
“Blimey mum, I told you, I don’t know!” Charlie screamed his frustration, shaking his head vigorously.  
“Did you tell her how you feel about her?” Molly keeps pushing Charlie with another question.  
“Well, no.” Charlie muttered, he chooses to look down to his feet.  
“Then, do you intent to let her know, dear?”  
Charlie stared at his mum for quite a time before finally opens up about what he truly thinks about.  
“I’m going to be a Dragonologist, mum, it’s my lifelong dream. It’s a dangerous work and it’s far located from here. She will be a Curse-Breaker, a great one, that’s for sure. She will travel around the world, like Bill. With both kind of work, it goes without saying that I won’t be there for her and she won’t be there for me.” Charlie said bluntly while his eyes were looking away to her on the outside.  
Molly keeps her silence, listening to her child.  
They both know what Charlie said was right since they saw by themselves how hard it is for Bill to return home to his family occasionally, as his choice of career was very demanding of his time.  
It surely will be the same with her later on, and of course it will be Charlie’s case too, as being a Dragonologist was not far different in terms of dangerous and time consuming.  
“Even if I want to, well maybe, I haven't made up my mind yet, I don’t think it will work out between us. The timing was not right, mum. And I don’t even know how she really feels about me. So, no, I don’t think I will talk about this kind of thing with her. Not now. Maybe. I don’t know…” Charlie answered Molly last question in doubt, he was finally looked at Molly’s way again.  
Molly stares deep into her son eyes.  
They were silent for some time after that.  
Molly then tries to console her second son.  
“Son, the feeling you're experiencing now, that is what people called as love. And in love, there is no such thing as a right timing, you will just have to act for it. Silent love never goes well, and both the person involved will have to compromise to make it work. You’ve grown, I’ll let you handle your matter on your own.” His mum smiled gently to Charlie before hugging him and leave him to be alone for a while, as she believes it was something that Charlie really needs at the time.  
After Molly's left, Charlie was looking at her again through the window with puzzled face when his mum words sunk into his consciousness.  
His mum was now outside with his others family, looking at his way.  
Charlie glanced at his mum and make a slight gesture so his mum keeps their conversation as a secret.  
His mum nodded, smiled understandably, and went on her way to put the desserts for the whole family on the table outside.  
Charlie was looking at her one more time, he begin to understand why did he do so much bizarre things towards her this whole week.  
He knew now that he was going on his way down since the moment she pulled the trigger at the beginning of this rollercoaster week, making the repressed emotion burst, and he doesn’t know how to navigates himself over it.  
At least not at the current time.  
Especially when he finally realise that she was already there, inside his heart, way long before this summertime.  
Charlie takes a long deep breath, preparing himself mentally to be cheerful again in front of her and his whole family.  
He opens the kitchen door then stepped himself to the outside, bracingly.


	12. A Dazzling Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare has several meanings in the dictionary, and the one which I use in here is : A person, thing, or situation that is very difficult to deal with.

* * *

_Are there some aces up your sleeve? / Have you no idea that you're in deep? // How many secrets can you keep? // Simmer down and pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt / It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you / I don't know if you feel the same as I do // (Do I wanna know?) If this feeling flows both ways? / (Sad to see you go) Was sorta hoping that you'd stay // Now I've thought it through // (Do I wanna know?) Do you want me crawling back to you?_   
_Arctic Monkeys – Do I Wanna Know?_

* * *

Charlie sighed just right after he closed the door to his room, his cheerful façade fade straight away.  
He’s feeling tense and wired.  
Sure, he had a wonderful dinner with his whole family, and it was more fun with her presence that night, but the thoughts his mum planted into his consciousness was twirling around inside his mind.  
Charlie opens his wardrobe to changes his clothes then lays on his bed.  
As soon as he flatten himself, Charlie can smell the scent of hers, lingered on his sheet.  
He inhales it on a long deep breath then let his breath out heavily.  
 _So, this is love. What a confusing thing._  
Charlie thinks to himself.  
He turns around on his bed then closed his eyes, he let the feeling be and choose to do nothing as he tries to be asleep.  
That night, Charlie dreamt of her again.  
A different one from what he had at the beginning of that week.  
In this dream, they were on a shore.  
She was sitting on his side, wearing a knee length white summer dress.  
They were chatting and laughing together so freely, so relaxed.  
Not long after, she rises and pulled Charlie’s hand so he’s standing in front of her.  
She smiled, then walked down the beach with him, holding hand, with her as the one who set the path forward.  
Sometimes she looked back at Charlie, smiling.  
But most of the time, she looked to the front, not saying anything.  
As they walked through, there were two dots in the distance, formed more and more clearly to be a shadow of two persons as they walked closer to it.  
It was Jae and Talbott.  
When they were finally in front of them, Jae and Talbott outstretched their hands for her.  
She stared at Charlie, her smile was still on her face, but her eyes seem looking for something from him.  
Charlie doesn’t know what to do, so he did nothing.  
At his lacking response, she let go of Charlie’s hand while looking at him with an expression that Charlie couldn’t understand before she reaches Jae’s and Talbott’s hand to be hold.  
Then, with Jae‘s on her left and Talbott’s on her right, she walked away, leaving Charlie behind.  
Charlie’s faltered.  
A part of him wants to go after her, another part of him wants to turn around and go back to the point where they started walking together.  
Just as she was fading away, Charlie’s awake.  
He’s grunting at himself again, like he did after he had a dream about her at the beginning of the week.  
But this time there's a strange feeling floating around, like something was pinching his heart over and over again.  
Charlie’s stared blankly toward the ceiling of his room.  
He keeps doing it for quite some time until he heard small knocking sound coming from his window.  
He tilted his head toward the source of the sound.  
Turns out it was her, in her Animagus form, knocking his window glass with her small beak.  
Charlie rushed his way to open his window, letting her to fly inside.  
She then turned herself to her human form.  
“Morning.” She chirped happily while jumped straight to Charlie’s arms, making him to fall back to his bed.  
“What are you doing here?!” Charlie widened his eyes but at the same time wrapping his arms around her waist tightly.  
He couldn’t hold himself to somehow feeling relieved knowing that she’s still here, at the Burrow.  
“Just want to see you before I go with Ginny.” She grinned.  
“Where are you both going to?” Charlie furrowed his eyebrows.  
“It’s a secret.” She looked at Charlie and smiled mysteriously.  
Charlie stared at her eyes then slowly looking down to her lips.  
“At what time will you go?” Charlie asked again, now switching his gaze between her eyes and her lips.  
“Maybe half an hour from now, Ginny’s still taking her bath. Why?” She answered while laying her head onto Charlie’s muscular chest, her eyes looking at her fingers that were doing a circling movement on the middle of his chest.  
Charlie sniffed her fresh after bath scent, his heart started to beat faster by every movement from her fingers.  
His instinct tells him to kiss her, but he’s hesitating as his whole family was at home this time.  
He was in the middle of considering when suddenly, she raises her head and looked at Charlie with lust twinkling in her eyes.  
“So, one last time experiment for this summer holiday?” She smirked enticingly.  
Her fingers were now grazing both Charlie’s nipple from outside of his t-shirts in turns.  
Charlie looked at her with amazement, shake his heads, and chuckled afterward.  
“Sometimes I wonder about how that mind of you works, but for now, I think we’re in synch.” Charlie smiled sheepishly.  
“Good to know.” She grinned before crawled on top of Charlie’s body to close the gap between their lips and kiss him right away.  
Charlie returned her kiss adorningly, he pushes the un-fun thought about love to the farthest back of his mind.  
He just wants to have what he could have, and by now, it means a nice shagging session with her.  
Within minutes, they already stripped all the attached fabrics on their body, sitting face to face without anything.  
Then, with no words being told, they tag-teamed in casting incantations, Charlie does the locking and sound proofing spells, she does the contraceptive and concealment spells, in case someone is barging in.  
“Wow, we’re even synch in enchanting spells now.” She said ludicrously before cracked in laugh together with Charlie.  
She then leaned herself forward to snogged him with Charlie did the same, leaning himself toward her to receive her kisses.  
Waste no time, Charlie plunged his tongue inside her mouth, savouring her taste.  
Both of his hands travelled at speed of light to grope her breasts very desirously.  
She's reciprocating his endeavour by parrying his tongue with her own playfully before slipped it further to taste the inner walls of Charlie's mouth.  
Her own hands were too, wander off to the hot bare skin of Charlie, stopping at his nipples, rubbing it continuously.  
Charlie could feel his dick was standing out, he wants it to be caressed by her, so he took one of her hands and directed it to his full erect member.  
She understood what Charlie wanted, as evidenced by her hand which then stroked his dick and shook it avidly.  
Getting aroused more, Charlie’s hand was slither down to rub her clit just to found out that she was dampened.  
She even opened her thigh widely to give proper access for him to explore while her eyes looking at Charlie lustfully.  
Seeing a very lecherous view like that, Charlie carnal instinct was rising high.  
He picks up her thigh and put it on his shoulder before diving himself to her opening, licking her wet slit and plunged his tongue to relish her inner walls.  
She let out a very raunchy moan, relishing every single move Charlie made.  
“Damn, Charlie, give me you… Now!” She seems can't contain her arousal anymore so she dictated Charlie to do her right away in between her panting breath.  
Charlie granted her wish, he aimed his dick to her cunt and pushed it in within second that very minute.  
They both groaned when Charlie’s dick engulfed by her cunt effortlessly.  
Charlie started to move, he pulled and pushed his dick on her cunt, leaving trails of sensuous delight for both of them.  
“More, Charlie… More!” She stirred her hips on every moves that Charlie made, making her liquid of pleasure drenched all over Charlie’s dick.  
They grinded together unrestrainedly after that, with their tongue tangling wildly in an obscene manner, letting out a lewdly smacking noises.  
The slapping sound of their connected parts were getting intense, making the pleasure friction inside them bubbling up.  
They were pounding so hard at each other, as both knew the time for them to exploded is very close of happening.  
“Oohh, fuck yes!” She yelled so hard before she wrapped her arms around Charlie’s neck and bite it right at the moment her cunt spasming and squirting at his dick during the same time Charlie grunted so hard and spurt his cum inside hers.  
They closed their eyes, thoroughly enjoying every bit of the burst of their carnal pinnacles.  
“You really are intoxicating.” Charlie exclaimed with his huffing breath before collapsing on top of her.  
She hugged Charlie and laughed at his words.  
“Well, thank you. I’ll take that as a compliment.” She retorted while gasping for breath too when her laugh has subdued to be a small chuckle.  
Charlie raised his head and looked into her eyes, she stares back at him with a gleeful grin on her face.  
“What?” She said.  
Charlie peck her lips then back himself a bit to see her reaction.  
She’s smiling.  
Charlie then peck her again, this time he nibbled her lips a bit, making her to let out a giggle.  
“You should stop doing it as I have to go now, or Ginny would be running all over the house searching for my whereabouts.” She retracted himself and looking at Charlie amusingly before Accio-ing all her scattered clothes.  
“Oh, and I’m going to meet someone for a bit while I’m gone. So maybe it will take a while before I’m back at the Burrow.” She told Charlie as she finished wearing all her clothes on.  
Charlie couldn’t help himself to not frowned and sulked, making her to laughed at him when she saw Charlie’s facial expression.  
“Oh, come on Charlie, you should share if you want some fun.” She rubbed Charlie’s chin playfully with mysterious grin on her face.  
Somehow Charlie felt the sharing that she means, was not the one he should do with Ginny.  
“See you at noon.” She kisses Charlie furrowed forehead before turns into her Animagus form and fly out from his room through the window.  
Charlie stared at her way until she’s really gone and think to himself.  
He ruffled his own hair as he’s too puzzled of this matter of her.  
He’s wondering about what she actually wants from him, as she seems to just mess around with Jae, Talbott, and of course, himself.  
A few moments of solitude passed and Charlie still couldn’t find any significant clue about it so he decided to jump out of his bed, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked out towards the bathroom.  
 _Bloody hell, I better blotch cold water to my head and think about it later._  
  
After she and Ginny left, Charlie spent some time with his brothers and their dad while waiting for the time she promised to be back at the Burrow.  
She has to go back to the Burrow before going to her parents’ home, as she needs to escort Ginny back to her family and Charlie needs to escort her like he promised to her Nanna.  
During this waiting time, Charlie knew his mum was eyeing on him, waiting for him to open up again like the day before.  
It ain’t gonna happen though, because Charlie decided that he won’t pursue her.  
All thing’s about her are too confusing, he will just let everything back to the way it was before this summer.  
Charlie was packing his things for moving out to Romania when his mum was calling him for lunch from downstairs.  
Right when he stepped his foot on the kitchen, she and Ginny burst in from the front door.  
“We’re back!” Ginny shouted excitedly and runs towards Molly, showing her something.  
Charlie doesn’t notice what was Ginny was showing to their mother because his attention was on her completely.  
“Why are you wearing different clothes from when you’re gone this morning?” He asked, pointing at the white shirts and blue jeans she wore now.  
“It gets dirty, so I change.” She shrugged nonchalantly.  
Knowing her, and all the things Charlie found out during the graduation trip, Charlie couldn’t help himself from being suspicious that she met either Jae or Talbott.  
Something is stinging inside Charlie.  
He feels uncomfortable and curiousity gets inside his nerve.  
At the same time, he tried his best to not want to know further.  
 _What I don’t know, won’t hurt me._  
Charlie enchanted the words inside his mind over and over, preventing his mind to runs wildly towards thinking about things that she might did and getting himself feeling displeased.  
 _She’s not mine, I don’t know what she feels about me, just let it be._  
Charlie takes a deep breath and let it out in one long blow.  
She raised her eyebrow at Charlie doing but before she could make any comment about it, Charlie cut her out and speak first.  
“Mum prepared lunch. Do you want to stay for it first or do you want me to escort you back now?” He asked, trying so hard to be ignorant of the previous matter.  
Just as Charlie finished his line, Molly comes between them and dragged her to the dining table while blabbering about what she cooked for lunch and how they should eat much to grow bigger and, Charlie doesn’t know if he heard it wrong or not, but it seems his mum was saying thank you for something she gave to Ginny just now.  
They had lunch together afterwards, chatting lively about various things.  
Then she was saying goodbye to the Weasleys, except with Bill as they will meet again at Gringotts so she’s just saying ‘see you soon’ to him, before then walked toward the outskirts of the Burrow side by side with Charlie.  
“So, heading to your grandparents house first?” Charlie asked her.  
“No need, I already put back all the brooms when I go with Ginny.” She answered.  
“So that’s you were gone to, I thought you went somewhere else.” Charlie responded to her.  
She shakes her head, her eyes just stared straight to far, she didn’t looked to Charlie’s way at all.  
Silence falls between them as they walked further on their way.  
During it, Charlie glanced at her occasionally.  
Somehow he feels empty on the inside.  
Charlie forlorn, he doesn’t want to open up any conversation.  
He just walks silently beside her, putting his hands on his trousers pocket, and looking down at his shoes.  
“Hey, Charlie…” She called him, waving her hand in front of Charlie’s face.  
Charlie looked up to see her eyes.  
“What are you thinking?” She asked, looking curiously at him.  
Charlie shrugged his shoulders.  
“You must be thinking something, you rarely be so silent like this.” She bends down to see Charlie’s face as he was looking down again.  
“Give me your hand.” She outstretched her hand, opening her palm in front of him.  
Charlie looked at her hesitantly but putting his hand on her palm anyway.  
She smiled at him before continued her walking while humming and swaying their tangling hands.  
Just as they were far enough from the Burrow, she pulled Charlie over and wrapped her arms around his waist before looked up to Charlie.  
Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist too, then take a hell of a long breath afterward.  
“Why are you sighing like that?” She giggled and looked at Charlie curiously.  
“Why are you even asking?” Charlie muttered, couldn’t help himself of frowning.  
She just laughed at him.  
“Come on, Charlie. We should say goodbye happily. You know we had an amazing seven days together this summer.” She smiled and winked meaningfully as she tried to cheer Charlie up.  
Charlie smiled too, though he still feels a bit sad.  
“Give me a kiss.” She’s tip-toe-ing and leaned up to Charlie.  
Charlie complied, he lowered his head to kiss her lips.  
He was only intending to give her some moment of sweet kisses when suddenly she moves her arms to be around his neck then put her tongue inside Charlie's mouth and kissed him very passionately afterwards.  
Kissed in such manner, of course Charlie was intrigued to returned it with the same way as she did to him.  
Then, when their kisses getting fierce, and Charlie starts having a tent up on his trousers, she let go of Charlie’s lips and grinned very cheekily.  
"Wow, it's so much fun to tease you.” Her eyes were beaming with lustful mischiefs when she looked down to his trousers and groped Charlie’s dick without any warning.  
“Merlin, you’re horrible!” Charlie groaned as he bent over himself, caught up on his erection.  
“But you loved it.” She smirked while letting herself go from Charlie’s arms.  
Charlie just looked at her with desperate gaze.  
He grimaced awkwardly when all of sudden she's crouching and kissing his bulge from outside of the fabric of his trousers.  
“See you around later, big guy.” She spoke to his member before looking up to Charlie and grins mysteriously.  
 _See you later? What’s that supposed to mean?_  
Charlie perplexed.  
“Come on, lets apparate to my parents' house.” She stood straight beside Charlie and took his hand nonchalantly, like her kiss and words just before was a usual thing.  
“Wait… Wait… I don’t get you… So, this is goodbye ‘goodbye’ or goodbye ‘see you later’?” Charlie was still baffled by her doing.  
“We’re close mate, of course we’ll definitely meet again.” She smiled inexplicably, her eyes were looking at Charlie.  
“You know that’s not what I’ve been asking.” Charlie muttered while looked at her divinely, trying to convey what he’s been meaning without he has to uttered up the exact words.  
“Oh, you mean can we still doing this later if we ever get together again?” She smirked naughtily when all of sudden Charlie’s hands were being lift up by her to be put on her breasts while her hand, once more, was groping his dick.  
Charlie grunted, but somehow he enjoyed the torture she inflicted on him.  
She turns out to be worse than Charlie thought of, clearly a nightmare as she was very difficult to deal with.  
But whenever he’s with her, it becomes a mind-blowing, sexually-tantalising, mood-altering, euphorically moments that Charlie could never ever forget.  
 _Hell, just when I thought about letting you go…_  
Charlie’s wavering.  
He stares deep into her eyes, searching for answers of something that he doesn't even know what to looked for.  
Charlie's definitely bemused, now he really doesn’t know if he wants to wake up from this dazzling nightmare she caused of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured out where I want to end this, hope I managed to delivered it well on the next chapter...


	13. A Summer Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song of Blur but I dislike the title, makes me wonder about the correlation between the title and the song (I know they made it at Hong Kong, perhaps that's where it derived from).  
> It makes me second guessing about this story title too.  
> Maybe I should name it as Charlie's rollercoaster summer. 😂  
>   
> Aside from that, I must say the last three chapters was difficult for me to wrote because somehow it came out to be too gloomy.  
> I tried my best to tone it down and pulled it back to the fun track though, hope it turns out well.  
> Enough said, I present you the last chapter of Burning Down The House.  
> Enjoy! 😁

* * *

_I pulled out the harbour with recession behind / And I'm feeling the love of you / So you better get to charge until I see you again / You know just what to do / If you're caught up in the gales on the junk boat sea / I wanna be with you / With the pilgrims the mountains in the high trapeze / I wanna be with you._   
_Blur – Ong Ong_

* * *

Night has fall when Charlie come back to the Burrow.  
He instantly slumped himself on the couch right after he walked inside his home.  
He was sitting there in silence, looking to the ceiling, gone into the depth of his disrupted mind.  
His memory was drifted back to the last indelible moment for him before he escorted her home, the moment when she rubbed his dick and she directed his hands to grabbed her breast to be precise.  
Charlie was about to make her giving him a clear line about their involvement towards one another when she apparate them straight to her parents’ front yard abrubtly just to found out there’s Jae and Talbott waiting for her, in her parents’ porch, with Jacob, her grandma, and her parents, all looking at them.  
Charlie was very shocked back then, part of it was because seeing all of the fore mention gathered together, but mostly because at that exact time he was in the middle of having erection, thanks to the passionate snogging and a glimpse of touching each other sensitive body parts with her a few minutes before their sudden arrival at her parents' front yard.  
Charlie could feel his face burnt just from recalling that moment.  
He closes his face with a cushion he grabbed before screaming inside that, letting out his frustration from his embarrassment that creeping all over again.  
 _Merlin, she’s the worst._  
Charlie could only hope that in the occasion, nobody, beside her of course, was recognising that Charlie was having a tent inside his trousers, as she was stepped forward and stand in front of Charlie, to covering him, as soon as she notice Charlie was still on arousal.  
“Witch, you apparate us promptly in purpose don’t you?! Now what am I suppose to do with, you know, that waking part of me, in front of all people here?!” Charlie recalled he was whispering in panic to her that time.  
“Chill, baby. I’ll think of something. I didn’t know they would all be up front here like this. I’m sorry, okay…” She whispered back to him, certainly was not in her right mind, because Charlie noticed she was calling him ‘ _baby_ ’, something she never did toward him before.  
“Why are you calling me ‘ _baby_ ’ now?!” Charlie hissed more panicky, though her words sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a scarlet streak starts showing in his freckled face.  
“Then what do you want to be called? Darling?” She glanced at him from the left side of her face.  
“I don’t think such conversation was the one we’re supposed to be having at this time!” Charlie groused, his forehead was furrowed so bad.  
“Then, what else? Honey? Pumpkin? Sugar? Cupcake? Why can I only think of food names now? I can’t call you love of my life though, I already have two love-troublemaker standing in front of me.” She end her saying before turned around and looked into Charlie’s eyes flickeringly.  
“What kind of conversation is this?!” Charlie screamed his frustration in low tone, he stared at her with a very confused face.  
“Well, the sound of it really does not make any sense, but it works in making your thing goes down anyway...” She muttered while her eyes looking down toward Charlie’s trousers.  
Charlie looked down too and realising she was right.  
That non-sense discussion he had with her managed to take his mind off erection and get his dick to get bored then fall asleep on his own.  
She grinned cheekily after that and pulled Charlie to finally walked towards her weirdly gathered people on the porch to greet them.  
Charlie doesn’t remember what happened for the rest of the time he was there after that incident.  
The only thing he conscious of was that he didn’t find any chance to asked her again about what exactly the thing happened between them, since her parents and grandma was conversed Charlie about various subjects, and she was taking her time trying to shut Jacob's mouth from revealing what he saw when they accidently met in their grandparents’ house a few days before because that’s supposed to be a secret.  
In the end, she didn’t give Charlie a conclusiveness to his last question.  
Her last response about it was only that last time when she asked back another question and tantalising him instead before the crisis at the front yard of her parents’ house.  
Charlie understood through experiences that answering question with another question was her habit but it started to get into his nerves.  
Not to mention her baggage about Jae and Talbott, also her vague saying about sharing to have some fun.  
Charlie sighed.  
His confusion grows bigger and bigger because all of those things.  
He desperately needs closure.  
Yet, there’s something about her that keeps pulling Charlie closer, though he knew for sure that she was definitely nothing but trouble.  
Charlie let out a loud deep breath and scratched his head that’s not even has a single itch.  
He’s agitated.  
He’s totally inclined toward the decision to just let things go back to where it used to be and act like there’s not even a thing happened with her over the past week.  
He doesn’t want to bother anymore, everything about her was too complicated for him.  
As Charlie sighed for the umpteenth time, Ginny was passing through in front of him then stopped going on her way as she sees Charlie slumping so deep on the couch and sighing so loudly.  
Ginny stares at Charlie in silence, she’s delved at him.  
“What?” He said, looking back at Ginny who were standing across the room toward him.  
Charlie notice right away that Ginny’s wear something that belongs to her, as he remembers seeing it on the table in her room at her grandparents’ house.  
Charlie walked toward Ginny and reached the necklace pendants that insisted of a coin of Holyhead Harpies logo, a miniature of a harpies, and a gold letter of G.  
He knew the last was an initial of Gwenog Jones, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and a hot-headed beater, just like she is.  
“Holyhead Harpies necklace. This is hers, right?” Charlie tries to get confirmation out from Ginny, if is it her belonging or not.  
“She gave it to me, so now it’s mine.” Ginny replied, taking the pendants of the necklace carefully from Charlie’s hand.  
“Why did she give it to you? It’s a very rare limited-edition product.” Charlie wondered, realising that this is what his mum was thanking her before lunch.  
“She said I’m talented in Quidditch and I should pursue it if in the future I wanted to make a career out of it. As a reminder of that, and since I’m her precious sister, she gave this, her treasure, for me.” Ginny said proudly as she looked at the necklace lovingly.  
Charlie snorted.  
“You’re my sister, not hers. Just look at your flaming hair.” Charlie jokingly teased Ginny, while he was actually looking closely at her belonging that was now wrapped around Ginny’s neck.  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
“You’re just jealous at me, for having her belonging. I bet you, as the one who’s in love with her, want’s her thing to be your keepsake too.” Ginny mocked back at Charlie, sticking out her tongue before running away to her room.  
Charlie turns red before chasing after Ginny.  
“Hey! What did 10 years old girl know about love?! You don’t know anything about it!” He yelled at Ginny’s door as she managed to close it before Charlie barged in.  
He grunted inside his mind, cursing at how his little sister could look straight into his heart.  
Not long after that, Ginny opened her door and peered up to Charlie before shoving something in front of his chest.  
Charlie looked at Ginny with a confused face upon receiving it.  
“For you. She made that this morning until her clothes was damaged in the process of making it.” Ginny told him.  
 _So that’s why she changed her clothes._  
Guilt creeps inside Charlie as he was thinking badly of her before she left.  
“Why didn’t she give it to me by herself?” Charlie muttered, his eyes were investigating the package on his hands.  
“I don’t know, she only told me to give it to you after she left.” Ginny shrugged.  
In that exact moment, Charlie remembered something.  
“By the way, Ginny, did she meet someone when she was with you in her grandparents’ house? Because she said that to me before she went with you this morning.” Charlie tried his best to act disinterestedly.  
Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, she looked at Charlie doubtingly.  
“Why do you want to know? And when did she say that to you? You were taking a bath when I was about to leave with her this morning.” Ginny eyeing Charlie incredulously.  
 _Shit. Shit shit shit._  
Charlie cursed inside his heart, he racked his brains quickly to find an excuse so that Ginny wouldn’t be suspicious about his secret rendezvous and things he did with her this morning.  
“The night before, she told me at dinner the night before.” Charlie held his breath, hoping Ginny will buy his reasoning.  
“Oh.” Ginny concluded while still eye-ing Charlie.  
“She introduces me to Murphy McNully. Someone with great interest on Quidditch and planning to be the wizarding world’s next best-ever professional Quidditch commentator. She said it will be an advantage later on, having knows him.” Ginny told Charlie.  
Charlie knew Murphy, but he thinks that they were just a strategic coach and his student, so it doesn’t link to her saying about sharing the fun with others.  
 _Or is that so?_  
Getting to know the her now, Charlie couldn’t help to not have uncertainty at any of her action.  
“That’s it? Nobody else? I think she mention another name. I just… Uh.. Forgot what's the name was..” Charlie tries to probe subtly, he was hoping an answer from Ginny would lift his feeling of insecurities even if it’s just a bit.  
“She didn’t mention about meeting anyone else to me. Perhaps it was cancelled? Or she was just making an excuse to you so she could have time to finish that thing in your hands? Who knows…” Ginny reasoned, making Charlie analyses too with her.  
“Yeah, perhaps it is.” Charlie retorted, a slight joy started to sneak into his heart, making the corner of his mouth starts twitching to form a smile.  
Charlie then gets a bit gawky when he become conscious about the way Ginny’s eyes looking at him curiously.  
“Don’t stare at me like that.” Charlie dart his gaze everywhere to conceal his embarrassment while his hand caught hold of Ginny’s face and shoved it to looked into another way.  
“Don’t push me!” Ginny protested and clasped Charlie’s hand away from her face.  
Charlie’s grinned awkwardly when he saw Ginny pouted.  
Ginny then slammed the door right in front of Charlie’s face after glaring at him.  
Looks like Charlie’s gesture made Ginny feels irritated.  
 _Oh well, she’ll forget about it later on and forgive me anyway…_  
A grin was still on Charlie's face, he was still unmoved in front of Ginny’s room and about to open the package in his hand when Ginny swung open her door and pointed her finger at him, making Charlie startled.  
“For the record, Charlie, though she didn’t say anything about it, I think she developed feelings for you too. Consider this information as me being thankful to you, for letting me spent time with her the past two days.” Ginny speaks very fast then slammed her door again soon after she finished her saying.  
Charlie opened his mouth and blinked his eyes in stunner at Ginny's words.  
His mind was processing about what just happened with his little sister.  
After he got a grip from his shock of Ginny’s abrupt rambling, Charlie pull out what’s inside the wrapping that Ginny give to him.  
It was a glass sphere, containing a miniature of a Hebridean Black dragon, tangling tails with a Chinese Fireball dragon, standing face to face, both looking at each other with their snouts almost touching, surrounded by moving flames.  
Charlie’s eyes widened, he’s enraptured upon receiving it.  
The gift felt so special for him, it was very personal, as nobody would understand the meaning of the glass sphere except she and Charlie himself.  
He’s thrilled.  
 _That crooked woman…_  
Charlie couldn’t stop himself from smiling ear to ear, he’s so ecstatic upon receiving the gift.  
Ginny’s right, looks like she is indeed feeling something towards him as well.  
She wouldn’t make such thoughtfully gift, in such a short time too, if she doesn’t put Charlie into her consideration in her mind.  
Perhaps his mum was right up to some point, that there’s no such thing as a right timing when it comes about the matter of love.  
Charlie’s brood over.  
Despite the new fact he found out just now, another thing that Charlie’s certain of was the thing she feels toward him is not enough to make her leave her other lovers, he has to make a move to grow his chance of having her for himself.  
Maybe he doesn’t need to put things into consideration too much, he just needs to do something to convey his feelings to her.  
Will it work or not, will she choose him over her other lovers, will they finally have something more than just a friend with benefits after that, the only thing Charlie must do is to let the future unfold by itself over time.  
He just needs to try.  
Charlie stops his denial.  
He finally accepted the fact that no matter how disheveled her situation is, he wants to be with her, that’s the truth.  
She is trouble indeed, but Charlie doesn’t mind being in trouble with her.  
Along with all the conclusion he had, Charlie’s now feels ready to embrace the fiery burns she ignites inside his heart.  
He got nothing to lose.  
Charlie looked at the dragons’ sphere in his hands, he’s smirking with determination flaming in his eyes when he finally made up his mind.  
 _Well, wicked witch, if you want to play, let’s play._  
 _Let’s see where it leads, let’s see where this end._  
 _Let’s just get it on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a wrap!  
> Thank you so much for everyone who read this until the end.  
> Hope it gives you an enjoyable time during quarantine.  
> 😊
> 
> To tell the truth, this chapter was originally only 2 pages long, yet it gets longer when it gets through the editing phase. 😅  
> For the ending, I made it an open one on purpose because I intended to play with all the characters all over again on later time. 🤭  
> Not so soon though, currently my brain was fried. 😂  
>   
> Very well then, see you another time and on another story! ❤


End file.
